


Ghost of the Past

by Novellect



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellect/pseuds/Novellect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes Klaus has no heart, that he is incapable of love, but that's because he has already given it away and had it destroyed in the process. Daenerys has always been plagued by dreams of a different, impossible life, but her mind has a hard time deciphering imagination from memories. Then she meets Klaus, an alluring man who's not all he seems to be, and looks at her with eyes that feel more than familiar. Will she ever understand this enigmatic man and the connection he has with her dreams? Or will the ones who've been hunting her and her brother ruin any chance she may have at happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or Game of Thrones series' since I'm neither George RR Martin or LJ Smith. Far more brilliant minds than my own. I'm simply using their characters as my heart's little puppets and I hope you enjoy what I've come up with.

It was the same dream.

Every night, for as long as Daenerys could remember, she had been plagued by strangely vivid dreams. Things she couldn’t explain, things she didn’t understand. On the one hand, they were simply dreams, something usually easy to put to rest in the back of her mind until such times that she would have to face them once again, but on the other hand they felt so… _real_.

Last night’s dream had been no different. Sometimes the scenes she witnessed would be different, but the vividly real sensation was always the same. She could never make sense of why she had the dreams she did. They didn’t seem like normal dreams. From what Daenerys could gather, through harmless inquiries of random people she has befriended throughout the years, she realized her dreams should not carry so much weight upon her every waking thought. She would spend the entirety of her slumber within distant, magical lands with her three dragons always by her side, kingdoms and iron thrones, her smiling, companion who was always looking upon her with deep, blue-grey eyes that ignited her soul, and then she would wake up feeling utterly bereft and lonely.

Now, with the dawning sun shining through the blinds of her bedroom window, casting rays of light upon her face, Dany blinked away the lingering images of her subconscious and stared up at the ceiling. At first, as her eyes lazily drifted around the room, Dany didn’t remember where she was. The room she was in was bare apart from the boxes towards the corner and the essentials she felt necessary to pull out for her sleeping and waking up process. That didn’t include the bed, nightstand, and lounge chair that was provided along with the house. Since they hadn’t gotten settled until it was really late Daenerys had decided to simply go to bed and worry about setting everything up the next day. After she had stretched out her sleep-ridden body, her eyes landed once more upon the boxes, and she quickly came to the conclusion that she didn’t want to deal with unpacking today either; even if there was only two boxes. Instead she got up, grabbed a towel, quietly padded into the bathroom across from her room, and locked the door behind her. She hoped that she’d have enough time to quickly wash and shave before Viserys woke up.

Once inside, Daenerys took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Unlike some girls, Dany wasn’t the vain type. If asked what she thought of her appearance she would reply in a cool disinterested manner and claim that she had no opinion of the matter. Viserys told her she was beautiful all the time, with her family’s signature silver-gold hair and purple eyes, but she learned long ago not to listen to every word her brother may say.

Shaking her head, and banishing her current thought process, she wasted no more time, undressed and then got into the steaming water. It took her a bit longer than she had hoped to get out due to her mind once again getting lost within the previous night’s dreams. Once she was done Dany wrapped a towel around herself and just as she went to unlock the door loud knocking pounded through the wood. Without any delay she whipped open the door to the glowering face of her elder brother. His purple eyes glaring daggers into her.

Viserys looked much like his sister. Purple eyes, silver hair, though his was more white where Dany’s was more blonde, his body was tall and lean with muscle, and she was short and slender. For all their similarities there were just as many, if not more, startling differences between the two and the bond between them wasn’t a strong one. Viserys’ eyes leered all over Daenerys’ towel clad form. She didn’t return his gaze, alternatively she chose to stare at the door to her bedroom which was effectively being blocked at the moment, and her fingers gripped tighter onto her towel.

“What have I told you about taking so long in the bathroom?” He stepped closer to his sister and in return she braced, “It’s rude of you to monopolize things I so graciously provide for the both of us.”

She kept silent.

Long fingers wrapped tightly around her neck and shoved her roughly back against the wall right next to the bathroom door causing Dany to gasp. Her hand reached up and grabbed onto his wrist but she knew struggling against him when he was this angry was only going to make things worse. In answer to her touch, his grip tightened around her neck and effectively closed her windpipe. Viserys got close, bringing his face towards her own, and ghosted his lips across her cheek and brought them to her ear.

“What have I told you about waking the dragon?” he asked lowly, menacingly.

Dany opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was some kind of garbled noise and then he relaxed his hold on her marginally. Viserys gradually pulled his face away from her ear, looking down into his sister’s eyes with rancor, and after she managed to apologize he brought his face down and brushed his lips against hers. Dany kept completely still. Never daring to recoil like her body so desperately felt the urge to do. And when his tongue invaded her mouth, she did nothing still, though a cold dread started pooling within her gut.

After minutes of getting no response from her, Viserys pulled away, panting slightly, and released her throat to cup her chin a force her to look up at him. A smug smirk on his face as he looked into her expressionless face and leered at her half-naked form once more. Dany’s sense of dread never leaving her for a moment as his hands freely roamed along her skin as if she belonged to him.

Keeping her body tense she prayed he would go into the bathroom soon. Please, she begged. Please make him go away. Her mind’s eye drifted to happy blue-grey eyes and the comfort of protective arms surrounding her. Clinging onto the blissful happiness she feels while in those moments.

A few more minutes passed and Viserys chuckled. “Go get ready. You have school,” and with that he finally released her and walked into the bathroom as if he did not just violate his own flesh and blood.

Wasting no time on hesitation Daenerys hurriedly slipped into her bedroom, whipping at her lips incessantly to get the disturbing feeling off them, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a loose fitting t-shirt. Afterwards she threw on a pair of ankle boots and a trench coat; grabbed her phone, iPod, and wallet, stuffing them into her satchel, and then she swiped up her keys, making a mad dash out of the house before her brother finished in the shower.

* * *

 

 

This being the first time she was able to get out from the house on her own, and since she had only been in Mystic Falls for a grand total of 48 hours, Dany was at a loss for where to go. There was still time before school would start, if she ended up going at all, she intended on dwindling her time away until then, maybe eat something if she could. Then a little while later she came across the perfect spot. _Mystic Grill_. A quaint restaurant, quiet for the most part due to the early hour, only a few separate parties coming to grab a quick bite before they needed to get on with their day. When Dany went inside the dimly lit café her eyes scanned around the room and took note of the people tucking in for their morning breakfast. She took a seat in a nearby booth and pulled out one of the text books that were residing in her bag.

As she read, gathering some information on what she figured her teacher’s would be going over in school, someone had come and gone twice, once to take her order, the second to bring her ordered orange juice and to inform her when her food would be served. It didn’t take long for Dany to lose herself in the words again as she slowly sipped on her drink.

“My, my… You must truly be dedicated to work on such complex topics this early in the morning,” came a sweet, accented voice from Dany’s left.

The silver-haired female looked up from her Chemistry textbook and into the blue eyes of a beautiful golden-haired angel. Daenerys noticed the slight change in the stranger’s expression, which was quickly and aptly concealed before she could decipher what it could’ve meant, when their eyes locked onto one another. A distant nagging was tugging on the back of Dany’s mind but she couldn’t understand what it meant. It took a second longer for her to focus back onto what was actually spoken aloud.

She blinked, looked down at her textbook and then focused back onto the woman. “Dedication implies devotion. I think I’m more… determined.”

“Determined for what?”

Dany smiled. “To get an A, of course.”

Her retort earned a chuckle from the beautiful blonde. Then the woman shook her head and then held out her hand.

“Fair point, well made,” the woman said as Dany took her offered hand. “I’m Rebekah Mikaelson. It’s a pleasure. And you are?”

“Daenerys Targaryen, but you can call me Dany.”

“That’s an interesting name. I’ve never heard anything like it before,” Rebekah motioned towards the opposite seat in Dany’s booth. “Do you mind?”

“Uhm. No, that’s fine. Please,” she closed her textbook and motioned for Rebekah to help herself.

The blonde angel smiled at Dany, who returned the motion back to her. “So Dany,” she started. “Obviously you’re new here.” At Dany’s questioning expression Rebekah continued, “Small town. My brothers and I were the last who moved here. So your sudden appearance should take some of the limelight off us now.”

Dany chuckled softly then spoke in a tone dripping with sarcasm, “Wonderful. I do so love having unwanted attention.”

Rebekah chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” At this point the waiter came back with Dany’s bacon and omelet, setting the steaming dish in front of her, and then the young man turned his attention to the blonde angel asking if there was anything he could get for her. Focusing on her little world for a moment, Dany pulled her plate closer to herself and grabbed her utensils. A sudden exclamation caused the silver-haired female to jump and drop the silverware and her wide, purple eyes looked up at the waiter’s shocked expression, “That plate is extremely hot! Can’t you feel it? Be careful.”

Daenerys hands dropped straight down to her lap in an instant. Her eyes were focused on the plate and then at her uninjured hand just before she tucked them between her legs. Her mind calculating quickly, she looked up at the shocked man and smiled warmly at him, “I’m alright. I don’t have much feeling in that hand, but don’t worry. I’m fine.” It was a small lie, but overall much easier to explain than the truth, and Dany could only hope he wouldn’t ask too much about it.

The waiter checked another three times if she was sure she was alright before finally bringing an extra set of silverware to the table and then leaving them in peace. It took a couple of moments but eventually Dany lifted her hand to gather her fork, but was stopped when a strong grip wrapped around her wrist. The speed of the movement made Daenerys jump and her eyes moved back to see Rebekah staring at her should-be-burnt fingers. She tried pulling her hand back away but quickly realized the attempt was futile, the fingers wrapped around her wrist were keeping a firm hold. Minutes felt like they were ticking by and neither of them said a thing. Eventually Rebekah blinked, seemingly coming back to herself, and then locked her blue eyes onto purple ones.

“You would still have a burn, discoloration at least, if what you said to him was actually true.”

It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room and a bucket of ice water had been dumped down her back. Dany said nothing. Unsure of what the best course of action would be. She didn’t know what to say. She had only met Rebekah twenty minutes earlier and already the silver-haired female was faced with revealing one of her more unusual secrets. Daenerys felt herself swallow once, twice, and a third time before she even attempted to open her lips. But before she could speak the blonde female leaned closer so she could speak quietly, “Don’t you dare lie to me.”

That made Dany’s mouth audibly shut close and remain in a contemplative silence. Some more time passed and she could tell the blonde was getting more irritated by the second. There wasn’t going to be much longer to consider what to do. With that in mind, Dany took a breath and told the truth.

“I can’t get burned.”

“I beg your pardon?” Rebekah said. It was obvious she had heard the words however, she simply wished for a clarification.

“Heat doesn’t hurt me. I can’t get burned. I never have.”

With her declaration, Dany grabbed onto her utensils and started into her food, clearly not intending to divulge any more on her revelation. Rebekah said nothing. Instead choosing to drop the subject for the time being. Simply watching as the silver-headed female ate her food with all the grace and poise one would expect from a queen.

* * *

 

 

The two women had said their goodbyes after Dany had finished eating breakfast. Rebekah assuring the younger female that they would be seeing each other later in school. Smiling as she walked through the crowded hallways, Dany was starting to feel like maybe this move wouldn’t be so bad; at least this time she seemed to have made a friend. And it wouldn’t be the only one she made in this town.

As the day progressed Daenerys had become aquatinted with quite a few people. One of which, who went by the name of Caroline, reminded her strangely as a more Americanized Rebekah. She was even blonde with blue eyes, easy to mistake as a relative of the British counterpart. By the lunch hour Dany found herself with a rather impressive group of people, all of which were extremely kind, and managed to bring a smile to the silver-haired female’s face. She had found herself sitting between Caroline and Bonnie, a dark-skinned girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes, while Elena and Matt, a girl with brown eyes, hair, and olive skin and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, where sitting on the opposite side of the table. The five of them had joked around and talked to each other about random things: things that happened in an earlier class, how Daenerys was adjusting to her recent move, whether or not she was enjoying Mystic Falls, and overall just generally becoming more acquitted with one another. Throughout the day Dany would find herself looking around for Rebekah. She hadn’t seen her like the blonde said she would and Daenerys had been looking forward to seeing a familiar face among the halls.

The last class of the day was history and Daenerys was in the process of pulling out her notebooks when she heard nails tapping on her desk. Purple eyes looked over curiously to see a smiling Rebekah settling into the seat beside her own. In return, Dany smiled as well. “I had started to think I wasn’t going to see you.”

“I wasn’t here for part of the day. I had some things to take care of so I didn’t get in until after lunch.”

“Oh. Well I hope you settled everything you needed to.”

“I did, thank you.” Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all walked into the room and took their seats a couple rows behind from where Dany was sitting. She couldn’t help but notice the looks the three of them shot towards Rebekah and then back to herself. There was confusion, suspicion, worry, and unease and it made Dany feel a shiver of discontentment roll down her spine. At this point the teacher walked into the room and all the students turned forward to pay attention to the lesson. Once the bell rang Dany and Rebekah packed up their stuff and walked out of the classroom while catching up with one another along the way. Caroline pulled Dany to the side for a moment so they could exchange phone numbers and stay in touch outside of school as well. And then, with a strange warning telling Dany to be careful, Caroline said goodbye and went off to walk out with Elena and Bonnie who also waved goodbye. When they exited the school’s front doors Rebekah turned to Dany. “We should hang out after school sometime. Maybe you could come to my place and you can let me get my hands on this beautiful hair of yours.”

Daenerys giggled, hesitating on her answer for a moment; she didn’t want to anger Viserys but she also didn’t want to risk the chance of him telling her no. “Sure,” she said with more confidence than she felt. “Sounds like fun as long as I get to keep my hair in the end.”

Rebekah laughed while nodding her head. “You’ve got a deal. So, I’ll call you then, and we can set something up?”

“Sure,” Dany nodded and then pulled out her cell phone once again so that they could exchange numbers. After this they said their goodbyes, having to separate once more since their cars were parked in opposite directions, and went on their way.

* * *

 

 

It was late when Daenerys finally eased her way into the house. She had learned early on, that it was always best to keep her presence in the house as least known as possible; if she could get into her room before he noticed then she would be left in peace for the rest of the night.

Making it into her room with no complications allowed a release of some of her tension and she felt herself lean back against the door as she exhaled her breath. Quickly, she got herself ready for bed, having already eaten dinner while she was out, and then crawled in between the sheets as she laid her head upon the pillow.

The rest of the week went much the same way. The dreams of dragons and blue-eyed lovers constantly haunted her every conscious and unconscious moment. Dany got up earlier than she would have to so she wouldn’t be in Viserys’ way when he wanted to get ready, spending time eating breakfast at The Grill before school started and some days Rebekah or Bonnie and Caroline would join her, but when she was alone she would use the blessed silence to review her textbooks when she wasn’t getting lost in her dream world. On Saturday, Rebekah called and asked Dany if she would like to spend the day with her, and the younger female agreed happily. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Daenerys was relieved that she wouldn’t have to spend the day locked within her bedroom, especially since she would eventually have no choice but to venture out in search of food or to use the bathroom.

Daenerys wasn’t, however, expecting to drive up upon a mansion three times the size of any house Viserys or herself have been in. To say the least, the sight was particularly unsettling, but Dany mascaraed any discomfort from her expression completely as she walked up the main steps. Rebekah was the one who opened the door and Dany was relieved, not sure what she would have done if one of the blonde’s brothers had answered instead since she had never met any of them before, and she was swiftly invited inside.

“I’m really glad you could come. I need your help to plan for a date tomorrow.”

“Oh really,” Dany smiled. “A date with whom, exactly?”

“Matt Donovan.”

“He’s cute.”

“I know!” Rebekah exclaimed, exasperated. “And he’s making my job extremely difficult, which is why I need your help. I want to look hot, but I can’t look like I’m trying too hard, it has to seem… natural. Do you understand?”

Daenerys nodded and smiled once again as they made their way up the ornately designed, grand staircase, her purple eyes taking in every exquisite detail of the lavish room, and towards a room that could only be Rebekah’s. “Yeah, I understand. I’ll do what I can but I’m no expert.”

“Oh that’s fine. I just need your honest opinion, really.”

“That I can give you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The farther into the mansion they went, the more impressed Dany was. The entire building was truly a piece of art. It almost seemed more like a museum than a home and that made Dany feel a bit sad.

“This place is beautiful,” she said offhandedly.

“Thank you,” replied Rebekah. “My brother spent a lot of time rebuilding our home so we could all be together. He put a lot of work into it and yet sometimes I feel as if he’s barely here at all.”

“Why is that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Klaus is… complicated.” Rebekah replied while effectively dropping the subject at the same time. Dany could take the hint and decided to follow her lead. Instead her eyes roamed the surroundings. Marble flooring, pristine white walls, it was all very ostentatious and Dany wondered how long it would take a person to discover every nook and cranny of this place.

Rebekah’s room looked exactly like Dany pictured it would. Spacious, extravagant, with a walk in closet which was most likely about the same size, if not bigger, than the bedroom and the ornate vanity that was place in the corner next to a cream and gold embroidered couch. There was a lot of gold accenting different objects throughout the room, which included the gold-threaded bedspread, and shimmering gems could be spotted in random places. The two women chatted aimlessly as Rebekah tried on different combinations of outfits, Dany giving her honest opinion about each piece her friend brought out. It was a fun and easy going time and Dany was so happy she had the chance to experience it. Viserys made being happy with one’s life a bit difficult. Daenerys banished that horrible thought and felt shame course through her veins. Her brother was cruel and unfeeling at times, but he spent half of his life keeping the both of them safe; he could’ve gotten rid of Dany early on and worried about only keeping himself safe instead of raising her all on his own.

“So have you found any guys that tickle your fancy yet?” Rebekah asked, pulling Dany away from her depressing reverie.

“Not really, no,” she admitted. “There are plenty of cute guys to choose from, obviously, but I just can’t see myself with any of them.” The younger female didn’t feel the need to divulge the fact that her heart was eternally held hostage by her dream lover.

Daenerys paused for a second.

There it was again.

Every so often Dany would feel some kind of tug on her heart, as if something were trying to gain her attention. Sometimes her eyes would scan the room, even though she knew whatever it was, was much farther away. But the need to get up and search became all the harder to ignore. She itched to go and find what wanted her so badly. A yearning need that would never be sated until the distance between them was erased.

Fingers snapped in front of her face.

“Dany, hello? Can you hear me?” Rebekah was trying to get her attention.

She blinked back to reality and nodded once quickly. “Yeah sorry. I guess I zoned out for a moment there.”

“I’ll say,” the blonde said strangely. Then she blinked and took a step back, holding up a pleated blue dress with a thin brown belt. The outfit was simple yet would accentuate the blonde’s curves beautifully and Dany felt her lips pulling up into a smile.

“I think that’s perfect.”

“Really?” She held it up to her frame in front of the mirror and then tilted her head to the side. “Maybe… I’ve never worn it before; I’m just not sure if it’s my style.”

This statement made Dany chuckle. “Then why would you by it in the first place?” “I thought I’d eventually wear it, but every time I consider doing just that, I decide something else is better.” Rebekah placed this dress down on the couch beside Daenerys, separate from all the other options, and went back into the closet.

The tug pulled on her again and Dany’s mind wondered. She felt like she could hear the flapping of multiple pairs of wings, far off screeching and rumbling purrs. The silver-haired female felt a protectiveness burning from somewhere within her heart. But a protectiveness of what, exactly?

Another tug.

Footsteps echoing down the hall.

“Alright Rebekah, I’m here. Rushed away from very important matters to get here,” called out a distant voice. The deep toned accent could only mean it was one of Rebekah’s brothers, although which one she couldn’t deduce.

“Oh, good you came back!” The blonde smiled as she ran out of the closet.

“Mm, what _is_ that mouth-watering smell?” Replied the voice again. “Did you bring something for me to e-,” his voice cut off once Rebekah allowed him into her room. Since the couch faced away from the door Danny didn’t look over at first, instead she kept her focus on her unusual thoughts, mentally searching for the source of her need. Suddenly she heard a throat clear.

“Dany, I’d like you to meet one of my brother’s… This is Klaus.”

Hearing her name caught Daenerys’ attention but seeing a pair of shocked blue-grey eyes had her pause. Slowly, her eyes took in the rest, and her subconscious felt like it was clawing at her, begging her to make the connection.

Just like Rebekah, her brother had blonde hair, though his was darker than hers, and deep set blue eyes. Dany couldn’t understand why her mind was at war with itself. Two images were colliding together making what Dany saw hard to decipher. She had to blink, one time, then again, and then she gulped but still no words came from her mouth. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. Klaus hadn’t said anything either and he appeared to be having an internal battle of his own.

“It’s… nice to meet you,” she ultimately got out.

“Same to you,” he replied. His voice was velvety rough, as if he was struggling against some unnamed emotion, and his eyes… The way he stared at her ignited every nerve on her body. She couldn’t move under his gaze, didn’t want to move for that matter. By only one look Daenerys thought could see so many of his secrets. Secrets kept hidden from the world, and yet it was like Dany had no problem in picking them out.

The air in the room electrified and Dany could feel the flush upon her cheeks grow. A man had never made her blush with simply a look before. A shiver rolled down her spine; her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and then her teeth bit down on the bottom flesh as her head tilted fractionally to the side. This action must have struck something in Klaus, because his eyes alighted and he made a quick move to approach her, but just as quick, Rebekah stepped in front of him and continued the conversation as if there wasn’t a massive amount of emotions flooding within the atmosphere.

“Dany and her brother Viserys just moved to town a week ago. I’ve been keeping her company during school and at the Grill for breakfast when I can.”

Eventually snapping out of her trance Dany replied, “Yes. Rebekah’s been very kind. She even saved me from a day of total boredom by inviting me here.”

“Well, that was thoughtful of you, sister.” Klaus finally pulled his eyes away from Dany for the first time since he walked into the room to look over at his sibling. “If you don’t mind, love,” blue-grey eyes locked on to purple ones when he said the last word. “I need to borrow Rebekah here for a moment. A few family matters we have to discuss.”

“Of course, take your time,” she replied breathily. The way he called her ‘love’ made her heart sputter and her mind started pulling out old dreams, or memories, of being called that name many times in different ways. Quite, intimate moments, joyous laughter, kind-hearted reprimands, more images than she could possibly make sense of. Before leaving, he paused once again, taking one more look as if this was all some big joke and Dany would be gone by the time he comes back.

There was so much feeling in that one look.

Unspoken words left hanging in the silence.

Her heart felt so strange.

Butterflies fluttered violently within her stomach.

Then they were gone and Dany was left by herself, left to surrender to the dreams and insatiable tugging sensation. She could feel her breathing and her heartbeat slow as her ears opened up to the sounds around her. She could only hear faint whispers of the siblings, other than that the house was fairly silent, and then there was the fluttering.

When she opened her eyes, Dany realized she was no longer in Rebekah’s room. In fact, she didn’t know where she was, exactly. Still in the Mikaelson mansion for sure. The roman detailing and marble flooring tipped her off of that, but she was in a completely different section. Even more strange is that she appeared to have wondered deeper down into the heart of the building. One question kept running through her mind: _How did I get here?_

_Why?_

And then she felt it again.

Her head whipped in the direction of the pulse. Over and over again the word ‘mine’ kept repeating throughout her thoughts. Whatever was tugging at her belong to her, she had no doubt in her mind about that anymore, but she still didn’t know what it was. She felt her feet start moving again, guiding her towards the unknown. A door of grandiose proportions is where she was lead and she carefully examined each detail. The ‘M’ of Mikaelson being the most prominent design of the entire piece. Dany lifted her hand and lightly ran her fingers along one of the curves.

“What are you doing down here?” Called a sharp voice.

Dany jumped and spun around quickly, an apology already on her lips, but she was pinned to the door before she could even utter a word. One hand was holding both of her smaller hands above her head and another hand gripped her chin tightly. Dany protested but the arms that held her were like stone. She couldn’t move and her heart was pounding erratically. Even though her mind knew it couldn’t be true, she knew what she had seen. Her attacker had been all the way down the hall and somehow ended up surrounding her in a matter of seconds.

Such impossible speed and strength.

She had noticed Rebekah was oddly strong as well.

It wasn’t natural.

Fear coursed through her blood but a mask of cool indifference stayed on her features. At first the stranger had just stared at her with cold, dark eyes as his thin lips curved up into a wicked smirk. His finger ran down the side of her throat and he brought his face closer to hers, sniffing the air as he did.

“You smell… delicious,” and then as his eyes turned red, dark veins shifted underneath his skin, and his canines sharpened into deadly fangs.

This time Dany moved, trying, and failing, to get out from his unwavering grip. His hand latched onto her chin once more and he stared her directly in the eye. It felt disturbingly like that morning with Viserys. Then she noticed his pupils dilating and his voice took on a more lulling tone.

“Stop struggling,” he ordered smoothly.

At that very moment, Dany’s attacker was ripped away from her and slammed into the opposite wall, locked there by Klaus’ shaking form. Then Dany noticed that he was growling menacingly and she slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor. She watched the scene before her without uttering a noise.

“You do not touch her!” Klaus growled and then slammed the brown haired stranger into the wall once again. “How dare you. I should _kill_ you. I _could_ kill you. It would be so easy.” Each word was dripped with malice and Daenerys wouldn’t be surprised if he did exactly as he threatened to do. It was an odd feeling in her gut. She could tell that the man defending her was capable of inflicting some of the most dangerous of all evils, probably has on more than one occasion for all she knew, but she was also certain he would never aim such darkness towards her. It was a strange revelation and Dany didn’t know what to do with this new found information.

“Now, now brother,” her attacker spoke around Klaus’ grasp around his windpipe. “Let’s not get to hasty. I didn’t know who she was. Besides… only family should be down here.”

“I heard you compelling her, Kol. What were you planning to do huh?”

“I think it’s fairly obvious what I was going to do,” the stranger named Kol said viciously. “I was going to have some fun with her, and then when her usefulness was all used up, and I had my fill of her, I was going to drink her dry.”

Klaus didn’t like the answer he received. Dany heard a murderous growl and then a loud snap. After that Kol’s body dropped lifelessly to the floor. Shock was what Dany was feeling. She couldn’t believe he had just killed his own brother right in front of her. Her eye’s looked upon the trembling form of her savior. His velvety voice spoke up softly, “Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

Sad blue-grey eyes looked over at her. Body still trembling, he took a step towards her and she instinctively moved away, regretting the action as soon as she did it. He looked like she had just slapped him.

“I heard him compel you… Yet… You’re not…” he said astounded, unable to get out his complete thought.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We can make people do what we want. It’s called compelling. I heard him use it on you, telling you to stop struggling. I’m just… surprised to see it didn’t work.”

“To me it sounds like that’s a good thing.”

Klaus nodded. “You’ll never have to worry of being forced to do something against your will. I’m just curious of how. Do you drink vervain?”

“I’m not sure what that is…” He blinked and then started pacing back and forth as he thought.

“You’re not human,” she said after a minute. “None of you… are human.”

He stopped in his tracks. “No, we’re not,” then he waited for a moment and then tilted his head. “Does this knowledge bother you?”

She looked up into his blue-grey eyes. Again she could see that unknown emotion floating within his gaze. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”

This answer seemed to ease his worry because a brilliant smile appeared upon his full lips, flashing perfect, human teeth and the sight was breath taking. “Well then there may just be some hope for you yet, love. But tell me, what _were_ you doing down here?”

“Honestly?”

He nodded.

“I don’t know.”

His brow furrowed in confusion.

“I’m not even sure when I left Rebekah’s room,” she admitted. “But there was something…” her voice trailed off as her purple eyes wondered back towards the large door she was leaning against. The tug she felt still present, although much calmer, as if whatever it was knew she was nearby.

Klaus’ eyes followed Dany’s gaze to the door and then he walked over to kneel in front of her. “That’s the room to my family’s vault. All the interesting items and whatnot that we’ve collected over the years and deem valuable are stored in that room. A modern day treasure trove, if you would.”

His blue eyes bore into hers.

Then she remembered the body.

“You… killed your brother.”

He looked back at Kol’s lifeless form. “Yes well… he’ll be fine eventually.”

“Fine… eventually?”

Klaus smiled back at Dany. “Of course love. He’s not permanently dead.”

“How?”

“Because…,” he thought for a moment, looking deep into her eyes. “Because we’re vampires. The Original vampires to be exact.”

“Original… vampires? So, you and your family were the first ones?”

He smiled brightly obviously impressed with her conclusion. “Precisely.”

Daenerys swallowed and took a breath to settle her nerves. Her eyes travelled from Kol’s body, to the door behind her, then back up to Klaus.

“Am I human?” she asked.

All emotion wiped away from his features immediately. “Why do you ask that?”

For a few minutes she said nothing, debating how she would phrase the next thing she needed to say. An explanation that wouldn’t make her sound insane. She could only hope he wouldn’t instantly judge her considering he wasn’t normal himself. There weren’t many options to choose from, so she went with the simplest route she could come up with. “Can you hear the beating wings?”

Confusion made him ask, “Wings?” She nodded. “I hear Rebekah upstairs, my brother Elijah in his room, random creatures outside, your heartbeat and even breathing, but no wings. Not unless you mean the birds and I’m quite certain that’s out of your hearing range.”

Dany shook her head. “Heavier than a bird’s wings and coming from behind this door.” She motioned by nodding her head into the door behind her.

Klaus didn’t look at the door, nor did he say anything at first, but Dany could see the muscles in his neck tighten and then he swallowed. The two of them sat in that silent position for a long time. Neither saying anything. Although he never gave her an answer, she could tell he knew something about what she was referring to, and she knew he’d never tell her unless she let him do it on his own. Unwilling to break the hold she had on him and jeopardize the information she could gleam, Dany kept still and quiet, just studying his face as his inner battle raged on.

Then there was a loud gasp.

Two pairs of eyes looked over to see Kol getting up and rolling his neck around.

Klaus stood up in front of Daenerys.

Kol looked over at them. “Well that was unpleasant.”

“Touch her again and I’ll be sure to have a dagger nearby,” Klaus said darkly.

“Forgive me,” Kol replied scathingly. “I didn’t realize she was so important to you.”

A low growl echoed through the hall. “I suggest you get out of my sight.”

Kol’s dark eyes looked down towards Dany, but Klaus adjusted his stance so that she couldn’t be seen. The action brought the dark eyes back up to the harsh blue-grey ones and they glared each other down until Kol finally backed off and vanished. As soon as his brother was gone Klaus turned to Daenerys and held his hand out to her.

“Come on, love. We really shouldn’t stay down here,” he said softly. All anger and frustration left his features entirely. “Wouldn’t want someone else to catch us.” Dany’s eyes looked from the vault door to his offered hand, hesitation keeping her from making another move. His lips pulled up at the corners, “We can talk about that later. For now, I think it’s best if we get you back to Rebekah.” This made Dany nod and take his hand so he could help her stand. They started walking, but she couldn’t help looking back at the large door once again, the tugging gradually became as insatiable as before. She also knew however, that Klaus didn’t have to ask her politely to get her to drop the subject and walk away, but he did, which made her feel a small bond of trust forming between the two of them. Daenerys decided she would wait for her answers for now, though she didn’t want to have to wait too long. Whatever was in that room wanted her just as much as she wanted it and Dany was determined to claim it. Her eyes looked over at Klaus and saw that he was looking right back at her. A silent understanding passed between them and he nodded, tugging on her hand to get her to keep following him as he lead the way back to Rebekah’s room. It had been in that movement that Dany realized their hands were still intertwined together. The feeling made her finger tips tingle and her skin warmed under his touch. Her mind kept wondering why it felt so damn familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nik!” Rebekah called out from a far off distance. “Nik, did you find her?”

“Yes Rebekah, relax. All is well,” Klaus replied smoothly.

Dany looked at Klaus and spoke softly to him. “I thought your name was Klaus?”

Klaus, or Nik, looked at her and smiled warmly. “My full name is Niklaus. Niklaus Mikaelson. My family usually calls me Nik, whereas my subordinates or enemies refer to me as Klaus.”

“Am I your enemy? Or subordinate?”

“You are… much more than that,” he replied mysteriously as he looked upon her with that same strange emotion hidden within his stormy blue irises. Dany smiled and he blinked, seemingly coming back to himself. “A friend at least, if you’d like.”

“That means I can call you Nik then. Instead of Klaus, right?”

“Whichever pleases you.”

Happy with his answer, Dany nodded, but then something else crossed her mind. “How come Rebekah didn’t hear us downstairs, but you could hear her?”

He blinked, clearly surprised. “Still so observant,” he said so softly it could’ve only been directed towards himself. Dany’s eyebrows shifted to show her confusion. _What could he have possibly meant by that?_ She wondered idly. The he continued, louder so that she could hear and knew that he was directing his comment to her. “I’m more than just a vampire. I’m also half wolf. Making me the Original Hybrid and thus my abilities are a bit more advanced than those of my siblings.”

“I see.”

“Brother,” called out a new voice.

Dany’s eyes looked over to see a taller, kinder looking version of Kol standing just a few paces away. Then she looked at Klaus and saw him smiling at the newcomer.

“Elijah, finally decided to come out from your cavern, have you?”

The man ignored his brother’s antics. “I didn’t know you would be coming home so soon. I thought you’d be gone for another two weeks at least.”

“Change of plans. Rebekah called me back.”

Elijah gave a nonchalant ‘huh’ and then smiled at Dany. “Forgive me for being rude. I’m Elijah, Niklaus’ older brother.”

Dany smiled in return. “It’s a pleasure. I’m Daenerys Targaryen, Dany for short.”

“The pleasure is mine, Daenerys. I hope you are enjoying your time here.”

“Oh, absolutely. You have a beautiful home.”

“Yes,” he said softly as his brown eyes looked around the grand foyer. “My brother did well in renovating it.”

Violet eyes looked over at Nik; he stood in a proper manner, with his arms folded behind his back, and she smiled brighter. “I heard he did a lot of work in fixing it,” then she spoke directly to the one her eyes were fixed on. “You did a wonderful job. It’s truly magnificent.”

This time his smile seemed more genuine and his eyes flicked towards the floor momentarily as he slightly bowed his head. It was the most adorable moment of humility she had ever had the joy of witnessing. “Such high praise, I’m honored.”

Their eyes locked.

Both smiling softly at each other.

So familiar.

Then a throat cleared and the moment vanished.

Two pairs of eyes looked over at Elijah. “Forgive me, but I should be going,” he focused on Dany. “I think Rebekah is looking for you.”

“Yes, she is.” Nik confirmed a second later.

Elijah nodded. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Same to you,” she replied and then he was gone.

A heartbeat or two later Rebekah was in sight, rushing down the ornate stairs at a human’s quickness, holding Dany’s cell phone out for her to take.

“I’m… so sorry,” said Rebekah worriedly.

“Sorry for what?”

The phone started to ring and Rebekah spoke quickly. “I didn’t realize… I’m so sorry. I answered the first time he called.”

Dany’s face visibly paled.

It was Viserys.

“I answered not really thinking about whose phone it could be, I thought it was mine.”

The phone rang again.

She knew she would have to answer; delaying the inevitable would only make things much worse. The longer it rang, the worse it would be, the more pain would be involved, and the mere idea was enough to cause a spark of panic to envelope her heart. Swallowing all trepidation, she answered.

Viserys’ voice snarled through the line, “Where the hell are you?!”

“I’m at a friend’s house. She asked for my help.”

“I don’t give a damn _what_ she asked you. I do _not_ appreciate the way she spoke to me though, especially considering I should know where you’re at, at all times!”

Even though she was positive both Mikaelson’s could hear every word her brother said through the phone, Daenerys turned from them and walked a couple of steps away. “I’m sorry. I just-”

“Lies,” he spat before she could even begin in the first place. “When you get home Daenerys, I swear…” He didn’t finish, didn’t need to, each word was laced with the undoubted promise of pain. By this point Dany was fully aware of what she had in store for herself when she got back home. The simple thought alone had an icy shiver rack violently through her spine. She knew when a presence neared closer to her back, that the action didn’t go unnoticed.

“Get your little ass back here right now,” Viserys said menacingly, his voice dropping an octave lower. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” she replied softly.

He hung up.

Dany pulled the phone from her ear and watched as the screen went black. For a while there was only silence as the silver-haired female steeled herself for what she would turn around to. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that they heard everything and the last thing she wanted was to see that damned looked she always got. A mixture of pity and worry, more proof Dany was a victim within the walls of her own home. It was an unsettling thought and deep down filled her with shame.

One breath.

Steadying her nerves.

Then she turned around.

Face completely void of all emotion, Dany just barely took in Rebekah’s guilt-ridden expression, but then the towering figure of Klaus standing just inches away from her consumed all of her attention. On his beautiful face he wore a murderously cold glare and Dany felt as if she were watching him meticulously consider the many different ways he could torture his desired enemy. Every one of his ideas becoming more gruesome and painful the longer he deliberated. His reaction left the silver-haired female slightly puzzled but she kept her emotions in check.

“Dany…,” started Rebekah.

“I have to go,” Daenerys quickly interrupted, her voice firm and unwavering. “Thank you for inviting me. I had fun, apart from the Kol bit.” An easily forced smile was assumed upon her full lips and Dany knew it appeared natural; she had perfected it after all.

While Rebekah smiled back, Dany knew her friend was only keeping quiet for now. There was a wicked storm brewing behind her sea blue eyes. Klaus, on the other hand, did not smile, nor did he speak a word. In the grand scheme of things, he really didn’t have to. His back was ramrod straight, hands tightly fisted down by his sides, his plump lips pressed into a hard line as the muscles in his neck tightened, and his eye brows were drawn tightly together.

Dany could interpret it all.

Every emotion.

Every thought.

He was barely keeping the monster within himself from exploding and doing something drastic. She could see the darkness cloud within his eyes, warring with his fleeting sanity, and Dany wasn’t sure he would be able to hang on. Unconsciously she reached out and placed her hand on his forearm. He stilled under her touch. When his wild eyes focused on her seemingly calm ones, she gave him her warmest smile, telling him without words that she’d be fine. The knowledge escaped her why she cared so much about his distress, but she found herself exceedingly unhappy when he wasn’t smiling. He still wouldn’t so much as grin, however Dany watched the storm within him calm, albeit only fractionally. Then she stepped back and looked around him towards Rebekah.

“I’ll see you Monday at The Grill for breakfast, then? Or school?”

“See you then,” the blonde nodded. “And… call me. If you ever need to, okay? In fact, call me tomorrow. I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Sure thing,” purple eyes then locked back onto blue-grey ones once more. “Goodbye, Nik.”

“I’ll see you soon, Daenerys.” The sincerity in his voice provided Dany with unconditional certainty; he fully intended to follow through with his promise. She would be seeing him soon. That knowledge gave the young female the little extra dose of courage she needed. And the memory of the sound of her name rolling off his tongue gave her a little treat to leave with.

* * *

 

Leaving the Mikaelson home was harder than Daenerys had expected. She didn’t want to leave the comfortable silence of the mansion, the caring company of Nik and Rebekah, and the tantalizing tug coming from the vault room.

Pulling up to the mostly darkened house, Dany could swear she saw a darkness coating the outside, making her trek inside a slow and measured one. When she walked into the quiet house, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. There was a glow and soft voices in the living room, coming from the television, and she knew that was where she would find Viserys. For a fleeting moment, she considered just going up to her room and simply avoiding the situation all together, but Dany also realized there was no way her brother would just forget his anger.

She put her bag on the floor.

Hung up her trench coat.

Took a breath.

Viserys didn’t look away from the TV screen but she knew he was aware of her presence. The overall temperature felt like it dropped significantly when she stepped into the room he was in. Dany stood a couple feet away from the couch, looking at her brother and preparing for his rage, but he stayed silent until a few minutes passed.

The television clicked off.

His cold, violet irises peered over to gaze at her from the corner of his eye. Then he stood and rolled his shoulders. “Glad to see you finally made your way back.”

“I left as soon as you called.”

“Mhm,” he slowly started stalking around her unmoving frame, inspecting every visible inch he could. “Where were you?”

“I told you. I was at a friend’s.”

“Right of course, right. And… what was the name of this _friend_ of yours?”

She kept her face blank, her eyes focused on the wall straight across from where she stood. _It wouldn’t be good to lie to him_ , she concluded. “Rebekah.”

“Rebekah…,” he mused. “Yes, charming girl.”

Dany kept quiet, she didn’t stick around to figure out what the blonde had said to Viserys the first time he called, but she could tell it effectively enraged him. The next time he spoke, he voice was coated in venom.

“That one has quite a mouth on her,” he said. “And far too much lip to go along with that annoying little voice.”

His hand crept up and wrapped the long fingers around the back of her neck. Then, before Dany had the chance to brace, he slammed her face into the wall. In both pain and surprise, an unwanted gasp escaped her lips, and the side of her head started burning in agony. His body pressed up against her back, pushing her harder against the wall and he whispered into her ear.

“Do you want to know what else I don’t like, Daenerys? The fact that you made me look like a _fool_.”

“What do you mean?” She shouted back, unable to stop herself. “I didn’t make you look like a fool! I came back just like you told me too!”

“Why did I not know you were gone in the first place?!”

He didn’t wait for an answer.

He slammed her head into the wall again, caving in the dry wall in the process, moved back so her body could crumple onto the floor, and kicked her roughly in the gut. Dany cried out in pain and immediately curled herself into the fetal position. Then he grabbed tightly onto her hair, shoved her to her back, and straddled her hips. Daenerys tried to wiggle away as she constantly struggled against the tears that where threatening to fall from her eyes. To force her still, Viserys slapped her hard across the face, adding to more of her head’s pain, and then pinned her hands down to the floor.

Dany whimpered.

“You’ve managed to waken the dragon, sweet sister.”

“Please, Viserys..,” she started.

Both of his hands wrapped tightly around her throat, his long fingers overlapping each other around the slender column, effectively silencing her. Dany’s hands wrapped around his wrists, her legs kicked helplessly at him, and she fought as much as she could while black spots burst sporadically within her vision. Struggling against Viserys always made things worse, she didn’t know why she had attempted, but something in her ignited today. Something that made everything different for Dany; she didn’t want to keep cowering. But her body was getting weaker the longer his grip held and she couldn’t _breathe_. His eyes were crazed, it didn’t seem like he would be backing off anytime soon. _Is he going to kill me this time? Have I finally pushed him too far?_ As soon as that thought passed through her mind, his hands released her, and she took a huge, desperate breath of air. She coughed as she tried to regain her composer, her lungs and brain protesting with one another. In the next second her shirt was violently ripped from her body. Clammy hands roamed greedily along her flesh. Her bra was the next thing to be roughly torn away, his hands then quickly started groping and pinching her nipples harshly. No longer could she hold her tears back. Her body hurt, and all she wanted was to run away, but she was trapped under the heavy weight of her brother.

“You should treat me with more respect,” he snarled and squeezed her breasts painfully. “I have given up _everything_ for you. I do not appreciate you screwing up my plans!”

“I… I didn’t..,” she tried to talk, to defend herself, but her throat was raw and her body was screaming in agony.

“You are my property!” He shouted and repeatedly punched her in different places upon her torso as he spoke. His fist pounded into her ribs more than once and she was certain he managed to break at least one or two. “You belong to _me_. I own you… your mind, your body, your soul. All of it is mine to do with as I see fit!” To prove his point, he moved off of her just enough to force her jeans down her legs. Dany tried to cover herself, but Viserys locked her hands above her head, and used one of his legs to hold both of hers down. There was blood filling her mouth making speech a nigh difficult task. His free hand groped the apex of her thighs, the only thing separating their skin was the thin fabric of her panties, and she shouted around the blood in her throat.

Tears constantly falling down her cheeks.

“Viserys please stop, _please_!” she yelled. “I won’t do it again. I promise. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Her voice broke into a hysteric sob as his fingers lazily prodded her warm entrance. She tried to move away but his hold was unrelenting. Daenerys only wanted one man to touch her in the way Viserys was and that man only appeared when she was sleeping. Her mind flickered with different images. She didn’t want to think of Viserys during those intimate moments with her dream lover. Didn’t want to imagine his hands where someone else’s should be. “Stop!”

Suddenly there was savage roaring echoing within her ears and Dany felt as if the flames of some great fire glazed across her flesh, rolling across her skin in a wave of complete, undiluted power that filled her down to the very core.

Viserys yanked away from her in an instant, as if she burned him, and Dany curled herself into the smallest ball her battered body would allow and sobbed into her knees. She could still hear his heavy breathing as he stood over her. Refusing to move, she kept as silent as she could, her silver hair shielding her face like a curtain.

Then he stood over her.

His shoe pushed down on her shoulder, making her body turn towards him.

Heinous eyes were glowering down at her. “I expect this room to be fixed up and spotless by the end of this week, do you understand?”

Weakly, she nodded once.

One week to fix the damage he created. One week, no matter how well or much her body has been able to heal; if his demands weren’t met she could be certain he would be willing to have another repeat of tonight’s events.

“Good girl,” he said. It was the most affectionate tone she had heard from him all night. He kneeled down and his hand lightly pushed her hair away from her face so that he could see her. A smirk played across his lips, obviously pleased with his work. “Hopefully, sweet sister, you’ve learned your lesson. I don’t want you to disappoint me again. You will always tell me where you are going and _no one_ other than yourself should be answering your phone again.”

She nodded again.

“Good girl,” he purred.

Then she was alone and she allowed her body to tremble freely as she continued to silently sob into the hardwood floor. The cold in the room brought goose bumps all across her exposed flesh. She slowly lifted her head to look for her clothes; her shirt and bra were ripped beyond repair, and her jeans were tossed into a pile against the wall. Dany decided she would worry about the cleaning on a different day. Right now, her body hurt too much, and she needed to cover her nakedness.

A significant amount of time passed before Dany moved again. Getting up from the floor was more than painful and Dany found herself having to lean against the damaged wall for support. She held the scraps of her ruined clothing in her arms, waited a couple of moments to take a few breaths, but each inhale caused a terrible stinging sensation to pierce her.

More tears fell down her face.

A desperate desire to run filled her.

A desire for deep blue-grey eyes and warm arms.

When she finally made it into her room, she locked the door, uncaring at the moment if Viserys would notice. She didn’t want him anywhere close to her. For now, being around him was just too much, and she needed to make sure she could stay in control whilst near him. Too much movement hurt, so a white button-up shirt was the only thing she put on to cover her battered form, and she threw her defiled panties into the corner with her other scraps. They would have to be burned now, along with the memories associated with them. Dany trembled as the incident replayed itself over and over again in her mind. It eventually dawned on her, that she should probably go to the bathroom and inspect the damage Viserys inflicted, but the mere thought of all that extra effort made her internally cringe. That was all just too much work right now. Exhaustion was ensnaring every single inch of her figure. So finally, she dropped down into her bed, being mindful of the worst of her wounds and lying faced away from the window. Then she pulled the covers all the way up until they covered her ear and snuggled down as much as her body permitted. It wasn’t hard to find sleep and when it came for her she followed willingly, craving the escape of her fantasy world, a faraway, complicated place with her children and her lover by her side.

* * *

 

There was an annoying, persistent knocking.

Against glass.

At first Dany thought it was her imagination, the pain in her head reaching to that certain point where she became delirious, but then she realized the sound was not a trick of her mind. She moaned out a groan and buried her head farther into her pillow, but still the knocking didn’t stop. In fact, it seemed to only get louder, which started to seriously hurt.

“Stop please,” she called out weakly.

Almost immediately the sound stopped. The silence was blissful and Dany could feel herself slowly falling back under, when a soft tap hit the glass, a reminder that whomever was still there. She lifted her head slowly, the silver hair that wasn’t sticking to her skin kept her face hidden, and her eyes finally opened. It was almost completely dark, for a moment she wondered how long she had been asleep, but her thoughts quickly turned to the window as her eyes peaked over at it.

Nik was outside.

Perched up in a tree.

The sight was so bizarre Daenerys thought she was still dreaming. She had to blink. Once, twice, and again just for good measure. Sure enough, he was still sitting there, waiting for her to open the window. Hesitatingly she got up onto her knees, her body feeling even worse than it did before she fell asleep, and she made to turn on the small table light but quickly halted her actions.

He would be able to smell her blood.

He would see all the damage Viserys did.

Dany now berated herself for being a fool and not cleaning herself up beforehand. She didn’t want him to see her. Not like this. She was sure that she made a pitiful sight. Keeping her hair covering most of her face, she turned her eyes to Nik, he knew she was looking at him and he tilted his head to the side, knocking once more. Shaking her head, Dany pulled her covers around herself, an attempt to hide her indecent state.

He spoke through the glass now, voice low and muffled. “Let me in, love. I’m not going away.”

She still didn’t move.

“Rebekah’s been worried about you,” he explained. “You told her you’d call. She almost ended up not going on her date tonight, instead she was going to come here and attempt to break the door down. Thus I came in her stead.”

“I’m sorry I made her worry,” Dany’s voice was quiet, but she knew he could hear her.

A moment later his voice called out to her some more, a soft and almost pleading tone. “I can smell the blood. Please. I just want to make sure you’re really alright.”

Daenerys stilled but then sighed in defeat. There was no deceiving his heightened senses and she would be lying to herself if she said his concern irritated her. Her fingers unlocked the window and she sluggishly slid the glass upwards. As soon as it was a decent enough opening, Dany quickly dropped her arms and panted slightly. There was definitely a broken rib somewhere. Violet eyes looked up and she could see the barely concealed anger in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice came out more like a growl. “Invite me inside.”

She blinked, confused. “What?”

“Vampires cannot enter into the premises of humans unless invited in.”

“Oh.”

“Invite me inside.”

“You can’t harm Viserys.”

This made Klaus pause.

Dany rushed forward with her explanation before he could speak. “I know it’s bad. I haven’t seen it yet, but I know. I can _feel_ it. But…,” she stopped and considered her wording carefully. “He’s my brother…. I just…” She shook her head lightly. “You have to promise me. Promise you won’t touch him. Or I won’t let you in. And if you break any promise you make to me, I will _never_ forgive you.”

He stared at her, shock written plainly across his features.

His Adam’s apple bobbed.

His fists tightened and untightened.

Blue-grey eyes bore intently into violet.

“Fine,” he growled and then calmed his voice. “Fine, you have my word. I shall not harm the loathsome little rat. Besides, he’s not here anyways.”

“He’s not?” The relief was evident in her voice, even she could hear it.

His eyes softened and he nodded in assurance while speaking nigh a whisper. “He’s gone.” The tension in her shoulders was instantly relieved and Klaus didn’t miss the shift in her demeanor. “May I please come in, love? I can make you feel much better. Take all the pain away.”

“You can do that?”

“Absolutely.”

It only took a few more minutes of hesitation, with much pleading and promising from Klaus, before Dany finally relented. “Alright Nik, you can come in.”

Cautiously, as if he wasn’t sure he would really be allowed to pass, Nik slid into the open window and perched himself on the side of the bed. It was only a second before the small lamp was flicked on and Dany shut her eyes quickly from the sudden assault of brightness. A low growl sounded throughout the room and made Dany peak up to see Nik looking right at her.

He was observing the damage, she realized.

It must look hideous.

Self-consciously she turned her face away and started absent-mindedly running her fingers through her tangled hair. When suddenly his fingertips lightly grazed the bruised skin of her throat and Dany kept her eyes cast downwards. Until another growl rumbled from inside his chest. Her violet eyes looked up and saw the true face of the Hybrid. His eyes were gold and black while dark veins shifted underneath his skin and his canines elongated. He kept his mouth shut however, refusing to utter a sound; instead he chose to bite into his own hand. Dany was about to scold him, call him a fool for harming himself for no reason, but then he shoved his dripping wound into her mouth and he told her to drink.

She hesitated, obviously.

The thought of drinking blood a bit disturbing to her.

But then she obeyed and not long after did all of her aches and pains disappear. It was refreshing. A euphoric moan slipped from her throat as utter relief filled her. His wound healed quickly and Dany released him to look up at him in surprise. Seeing his features returned to normal, there was an annoying smirk on his lips. His hand reached up to wipe his blood away from her face.

“Feel better?”

She nodded.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

The question confused her, but she told him what he wanted to know anyways. He left and barely a minute later he returned with two washcloths, one wet and the other dry. Silently he sat back down beside her, closer than he had been before, and carefully pulled her hair away from her face as he cleaned her up. A surprisingly tender display and Dany felt herself relishing in it.

“Thank you,” she said. Her eyes were closed.

“There’s no need to thank me.”

“Actually… there is.” The next thing she said was directed more towards herself as she spoke softer. “I’ll be able to fix the wall tomorrow, now; instead of having to wait until near the end of the week.”

“The wall?”

Dany realized then that he was listening to her every word and instantly shut her mouth.

He growled low. “Fix _what_ wall?”

She still said nothing, looking everywhere but at him.

“Daenerys.”

She swallowed. “The living room wall.”

“What happened to the wall?”

It was a moment before her finger slowly ran down the right side of her head, where the worst of her head wounds had been. His eyes changed again and the side of his lip curled.

“He deserves death, the worst kind imaginable. Why are you being such a fool about this?”

“I am not being a fool! I realize my brother crossed a line last night. I understand the consequences. But for now… he’s all that I have.” Dany’s voice was resolute and she wouldn’t back down to Klaus’ demands no matter how much he pushed. He could see so within her eyes. Daenerys needed her brother because he knew more about the people after them than she did. She didn’t have all the means to protect herself right now. But she wouldn’t divulge these facts to Klaus. He seemed protective of her enough as it was; she didn’t want him to become overwhelmed with all her struggles and she never wanted to be the damsel in distress anyways.

He moved away from her bed quickly, throwing both washcloths onto the floor next to her discarded scraps of clothing, and started pacing around her room.

“This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this to you.”

It wasn’t a question.

“No,” she replied.

“Then what line was crossed last night?”

_Shit._

Silence.

He growled. “ _Daenerys,_ please.”

She shook her head.

“Tell me.”

Her eyes shut and she dropped her head so her hair could fall into her face. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She barely kept her voice from cracking and in the next moment she felt him sitting down on the bed once again. He didn’t touch her, didn’t even attempt to, but Dany could tell he was trying to offer his support.

“I can fix the wall for you,” he announced after some time.

“What? N-No,” she shook her head. “I can do it now. I’m fine, really. You’ve already helped a lot.”

“I can have it done faster. It’s really not a problem. How does tomorrow sound? It’ll be finished by the time you come home from school, as long as _he’s_ not here.” He didn’t need to clarify who he was talking about.

“But…,” she stuttered.

“No ‘but’s. I want to do this.”

Dany sighed and relented. “Fine.”

He smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes.

As they sat there, looking at one another, Dany suddenly remembered that she was only wearing a dress shirt and a small blush crept along her cheeks at her indecency. She noticed Nik’s train of thought wasn’t too far from her own when his eyes trailed down to view her figure. And it surprised her when she noticed his heated gaze didn’t bother her. It was that peculiar ‘familiar’ feeling again. She didn’t understand it.

Daenerys averted her eyes to the wall and tightened her blankets around herself. Her eyes looked down at her covered body and she remembered the pain that riddled her only a short time earlier. “Viserys will wonder…,” she spoke again.

“Wonder what?”

“Where the bruises have gone.”

He took a minute to pause. “So, he can’t be bothered to realize whether or not you’re inside the house, but he will be concerned if he doesn’t see the physical evidence of the harm he’s inflicted on you?”

Then a low rumble of anger.

Dany watched him, keeping her face blank, and still said nothing.

She noticed him shut his eyes for a minute. “I _could_ compel him.”

“How so?”

“I could have him forget about the wounds. Or forget about the attack all together, perhaps.”

“You can make him do anything? Anything at all?”

He nodded and shrugged. “Yes.”

Dany thought about the possibilities. “I think… just forgetting the bruises will be good enough.”

“Fine then.”

“But you can’t hurt him.”

“I promised I wouldn’t touch him, love. Compelling him doesn’t involve physical contact.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

Klaus stood up then. “I’ll go check out the wall, see what I may need to bring with me tomorrow. I’ll only be a minute.” Then he was gone.

Dany released a breath. It had become obvious almost immediately after meeting him that being around Nik was sometimes extremely intense. So seeing no reason to get up, the silver-haired female lied back down between her warm covers, knowing her companion would return once he was finished his inspection. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the look in his eyes as he cleaned her of blood. Such an intimate moment that brought a blush to her cheeks still. He was so kind to her, but he also had the capabilities to be the very definition of evil, which made Dany wonder what made her so special. What made him tick? Why did he treat her differently than everyone else? It was almost as if he was only his true self while around her. But that couldn’t be possible, right? There had to be someone else besides her. Maybe Rebekah, behind closed doors, they seemed close, or perhaps Elijah.

A door shut downstairs, leaving her to wonder for a moment if Nik left without saying goodbye, which she doubted the moment the thought entered her brain.

“Who the hell are you?” Viserys yelled. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

Dany’s heart felt like it stopped.

There was a vicious growl.

Then a crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers woo!! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Things got a little darker in here so I hope no one's freaked out. I did rate this story as 'Explicit' for a reason. And this was just the tip of the iceberg. I'm intending for things to get a lot crazier and darker down the road so be prepared! Let me know what your thoughts are. I should have another chapter up soon! Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys ran downstairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

She hoped she wouldn’t be running into a bloodbath.

Hoped that she’d be able to intervene in time.

She didn’t want to have to follow through with her earlier threat.

Once downstairs the scene was far more controlled than Dany had expected it to be. It seemed the bulk of the damage was directed at the furniture. The dining room table was flipped, the chairs were tipped over and broken, and glass shards from a vase were scattered around the floor next to the far wall.

Klaus had Viserys pinned.

A broken chair leg being used to cut off his windpipe.

Viserys was turning blue right before her eyes.

Dany came upon the scene and hesitated, part of her knew she needed to stop Nik, but the other part wanted to let him defend her. It was only a moment’s pause and then she quickly came to her senses.

“Nik, stop!” Running over to them, Dany squeezed herself into the small space between their two bodies, her hands pressed flat against Nik’s muscular chest. Dany’s violet eyes glared into the Hybrid’s angry blue-grey ones. He didn’t try to explain his actions, simply took a half-step backwards, but his hold on the chair leg was still firm. “You promised me,” she said vehemently. “Don’t go and break that promise already.”

“How can you protect him? How can you allow yourself to be a prisoner inside such an environment?”

“You promised,” she repeated. “You are one of the few people I’ve managed to make a connection with since moving here. Don’t force me to sever this friendship.”

Dany’s voice was hard and had the affect she desired. Almost immediately, Nik released Viserys. Who slid down the wall sputtering for oxygen, and Dany kneeled down to check on him.Viserys looked around the room wildly, until his eyes landed on his attacker, and then to his sister.

“Who… who the hell is this?!” He shouted hoarsely as he struggled to right himself.

“He’s a frien-..,” her voice cut off when his fingers wrapped tightly into her hair and pulled her face towards his.

Dany gasped.

Viserys started to speak.

Nik snatched the hand from Dany’s hair and growled lowly. “Word of advice, mate,” his grip tightened and Viserys shouted in pain. “Don’t touch her.”

Daenerys didn’t stop Nik this time.

She was a bit bewildered, actually.

He had reacted so quickly. It was almost as if defending her was second nature for him. A small smile formed on her lips. It was like he couldn’t help himself, even if she were to ask him to stop. Her hand touched Nik’s arm lightly and she had his attention instantly. The smile she gave him never wavered making his actions pause as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

“Let go of me!” Viserys yelled, reminding the two of his presence.

“Hm… yes, well… what should we do with him, love?” There was a mischievous tone accompanied with his words. The playful sound had Dany giggling which brought a smile to the Hybrid’s face.

Viserys’ head snapped towards his sister as he glared at her. “Why you little-”

“We’ve already come to an agreement,” Dany interrupted. “My decision still stands. You _won’t_ harm him.”

Nik was looking at her critically, but a smile still played on his lips. “You are either foolish or very bold. Those who have tried giving me orders in the past have never lived for very long afterwards.”

“And yet… here I sit.”

“For now,” he shrugged.

Dany smirked. “You won’t hurt me.”

His eyebrows rose. “Such confidence! What exactly, might I ask, makes you so certain of this?”

“By all means,” her eyes stayed locked on his blue-grey ones. “Release Viserys and leave if I am mistaken. He will surely get the job done for you.” She didn’t know why those words came out of her mouth. Honestly, she didn’t. Even if it was the truth; baiting Klaus the way she just did wasn’t the smartest thing for her to do. Her eyes widened as his darkened. Her grip on his arm tightened just as his hold on Viserys’ wrist gradually did the same. The sounds of whimpers and pleadings slowly grew in volume. Dany scooted a little closer to Nik and she spoke softly and urgently. “Please, stop. I shouldn’t have said that. Don’t. You promised.”

Nik growled.

Dany pleaded with her eyes.

Viserys continued to whimper.

“Just compel him,” she persisted. “Make him forget all of this. Then he won’t do anything.”

“Until another incident like yesterday happens,” he spat.

She winced.

Took a minute.

“Why do you care?” She said slowly.

“Would you prefer if I didn’t?”

His quick retort had her pause. She didn’t know how to reply and thus said nothing. She had never had to deal with such a dilemma before and had no idea how to proceed. He must’ve noticed this fact and brought his face closer to hers, his angry eyes never leaving her unsure ones. It was an intense moment that stole Dany’s breath away. He growled out, “If I let him go, you’re not staying here.”

“But he won’t remember,” she reply quickly.

“I don’t care.”

Dany shook her head. “What’s the point? I would have to come back eventually. I can’t stay away.”

“Why not?”

“Because…,” she paused not wanting to divulge on information she didn’t know much about. Besides, she had just met Nik the other day, what she was hiding was by no means any of his concern.

“Because _what_ , Daenerys?”

“Because making him forget the incident won’t make him forget about me. He’ll still expect me to come back.”

Nik scoffed. “I can make him forget you even live with him, if not your existence entirely.”

“N-no… you can’t do that.”

“Why _not_?”

She hesitated again.

“Because she still needs me,” Viserys answered hauntingly.

Dany paled.

Viserys now had Nik’s full attention. “

Needs… you… for _what_?” Nik shook her brother until his purple eyes were looking frightfully into the commanding blue-grey ones. Dany noticed the change in his tone of voice even though Nik was now near shouting levels. “Answer me!”

“For the one who’s after us,” Viserys whimpered quickly. “The man who killed our family.”

Nik’s eyes immediately went to Dany, surprise, shock, and worry was evident upon his features. “Who?” His voice was much softer as he directed his question to the female.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “I… I don’t know. Viserys never told me who.”

Klaus’ attention switched again and his voice hardened into another lull. “Tell me his name!”

Viserys was breathing heavily, she could see the thoughts in his head running a mile a minute before he finally gave in and answered. “Mikael! His name is Mikael.”

Everything suddenly seemed to freeze.

Klaus stared.

Viserys whimpered.

Dany watched the horrified understanding dawn on Nik’s face. Her eyebrows furrowed in curious suspicion. “You know him.” It wasn’t a question.

Blue-grey eyes looked up at her and Dany was shocked with what she saw. Fear. Pure, unmistakable fear. And before she even realized what she was doing, her fingers were lightly running through the stubble along his jaw. He didn’t move underneath her touch, merely stared at her as if he were reliving through one of his worst nightmares. She didn’t understand and images started clashing together in her mind once again. She imagined Nik with longer hair and medieval clothing, with that same, frightful expression marring his features.

She had to blink the incorrect images away.

“Who is he?” Dany asked softly.

Nik shook his head. “No. It can’t be. It can’t. Not again.”

He suddenly stood up, releasing his hold of Viserys’ wrist finally, and started pacing the length of the room. Dany backed away from her brother quickly as he turned in on himself, much like she had done the night before, and curled his body around his wrist. The female stood up and crossed her arms around her torso as she watched Nik pace. She wondered what was going on inside his head and how he knew this Mikael person. Was that man after him too? She was suddenly worried. Nik was the strongest creature she has ever come to meet and now even he was frightened. What could scare him? Of all people.

Dany felt the sudden urge to ask, though her voice was spooky calm, she whispered, “Are we going to die?”

Nik stopped and looked at her.

He debated.

Then relented.

“You…,” he walked up to her, looking directly into her eyes, while keeping his hands down by his side. “You are in a lot of danger.”

She swallowed back her fear. “How much?”

“I’m not certain.”

Dany took a breath. “Who is he?”

Klaus warred with himself as a fleeting expression of despair crossed his face. He then took a few more minutes of silence as he looked around the wrecked dining room. Then his eyes landed on Viserys. Pure hatred seeped into his gaze and then he was pulling Dany towards the other side of the room. Close enough that he could still see Viserys, but far enough away that he won’t over hear what Klaus was revealing to Dany.

His blue-grey eyes focused on the window before he began his explanation. It was easy to tell he didn’t want to have to talk about this, especially not under such conditions.

He steadied himself.

“Mikael is… callous, brutal, unfeeling, cunning, and ambitious. Those who unfortunately land on his radar stay there until Mikael _knows_ he’s exterminated them.” His blue-grey eyes shift uncomfortable around the room and then he stepped closer to Dany. “There’s… there’s no way to escape him forever. I’m honestly surprised that, as humans, you and Viserys have been able to evade him for so long.” Nik was standing so close. So very close. She could feel his breath wash across her face, sense the tension in his body as he struggled to keep the small space between them, and though his words spoke of unavoidable danger, his eyes were vivid expressions of a fiercely possessive protection. It was a heady electrification. Alighted within the narrow distance between them.

Daenerys was scared, absolutely. She’s finally found out the name of them man who has been hunting down and exterminating her family for years. First her eldest brother, along with his wife and child, then her parents, which left only Viserys and herself to try and survive. There was no true certainty that the siblings would be able to outrun him much longer since recently they’ve been forced to move more frequently than they used to. But there was something about being around Nik that made her feel undeniably safe. She couldn’t explain exactly why. Asking her about it would only confuse her on the subject more. Perhaps it was the way he so readily comes to her defense, or the way his eyes promised her the world and more, or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with that odd _familiar_ feeling she always had around him. It was all exceedingly perplexing.

However, even though she felt safe with him, she wasn’t blinded from the moments when he was holding something back.

“How do _you_ know him?” She asked simply.

Nik looked at her, scanning her face as he took a slightly frustrated breath. “He’s my step-father. And the man who, alongside my mother, made my brothers and sister the monsters we are.”

Dany blinked; astonished by the news she was just given, and in addition, becoming even more confused than she already was. It just didn’t make sense. “But…,” she started, shaking her head slightly as she tried to get her thoughts in order. “Why would your step father be hunting my family down? Has _everything_ in our lives been in some way supernatural related?”

Nik didn’t answer. He only looked at her with that fearfully sad expression. Dany’s arms were still wrapped around her torso in a vice-like hold and her finger nails started digging into her arms. “You know something else,” she challenged. “I know you do. I can tell.”

This time he just shook his head at her. “Now isn’t the time for that, sweetheart. We need to get you somewhere safe.”

“Somewhere safe?”

“Of course.”

Dany shook her head in protest. “I don’t want to have to move again already. We just got here. I’ve made friends and-”

“Whoa there, love. Calm down,” he held his hands up in a placating way. “I was only implying a…,” he bobbed his head back and forth considering his wording. “Relocation to a nearby residence.”

“What?”

He looked her straight in the eye. “I want you to come back to my family’s home and stay there.”

“No… I-I couldn’t… I don’t want to burden-”

“It’s not a burden,” Klaus interrupted. “If it were, I wouldn’t have offered. Besides, what better way to keep yourself protected from the supernatural than to have a houseful of Original vampires at your side?”

Though Dany knew he was right, she didn’t want to feel like any more of a charity case than Viserys already made her feel like. Again she shook her head, protesting that she couldn’t impose on them in such a way, that she and Viserys had survived this long, and each argument she made only proceeded to make Nik continuously shake his head. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, another voice, the owner once again forgotten by the duo, spoke out above him.

“You can’t just take her away,” Viserys said. “She’s my sister. My responsibility. Where she goes, I go.” The subtle meaning behind his words did not go without her notice. If there was one thing Dany could say about her brother it would be with undoubted certainty that he was no fool. He could grasp when something would benefit him, even if it wasn’t something he was particularly happy about, or could understand entirely, and would use it to his advantage.

Apparently Nik understood the meaning as well for he started growling. In a flash, he was in front of the silver-haired male, and looking deeply into his eyes. “Sit your ass down on the couch. Stay there and shut up!”

Without any hesitation Viserys did immediately what Nik told him to do and stared blankly at the dark television screen.

Dany watched the scene unfold in fascination. When Viserys was seated on the couch she couldn’t help but comment off-handedly, “So it really does work…”

“Of course it does, love,” Nik replied. “I’ve never lied to you.”

Dany nodded. “I didn’t think you were.”

“Just couldn’t believe it till you saw it?”

She nodded again and he chuckled whilst shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Nothing,” he replied as he was attempting not to smile.

“Liar.”

He shrugged as the corners of his lips curved a little higher up.

Daenerys shook her head and sighed looking around the room, looking anywhere but at that frustratingly adorable face of his. “You can’t really expect me to just leave Viserys to defend himself. He’s the only family I have.”

“I have no doubt that he would leave you in a heartbeat.”

“He hasn’t yet,” she looked directly at Nik this time, her eyes showing the war inside herself. “Our family was taken from us _years ago_ , I don’t have any memories of my mother we were so young, and he _never_ left me behind.”

A frustrated growl.

Pacing across the floor.

Hands rubbing against his face.

Dany felt awful, bringing all this stress into his life when there were surely more important things for him to worry about. “You don’t have to worry about us,” she tried to pacify him. “We’ve made it this long…”

“And how long do you really believe you can keep going? He is immortal, Daenerys. An Original. The _Original Hunter_.”

“I-…I’m not sure, but we will figure something out.”

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” He asked.

“I am not being stubborn,” she replied indignantly. “I’m just trying to tell you not to worry about us.”

“I don’t give a _damn_ about _him_. But you? Do you really believe I could just ‘not worry’ about what happens to you?”

“I don’t understand why! You don’t know me!”

“But I do! I _do_ know you. I know… _exactly_ who you are.”

Dany blinked in surprise. “How could you possibly…?”

Klaus shook his head, frustrated. “That doesn’t matter. Forget it. All that matters is Mikael and the fact that you’re in more danger than you even realize.”

Dany was confused. To her, it seemed like both matters where important. For him to claim he knew exactly who she was… she had a hard time believing that it didn’t matter. Did him knowing her have anything to do with the familiar sensation she always felt while near him? Or was she just stretching for excuses? It was too hard to say right now. She huffed out of annoyance and very nearly rolled her eyes.

“Both subjects _matter_ actually. And one deserves just as much attention as the other. However, for now I would be willing to put aside one topic to focus more on the other. But this in _no way_ means I’m letting it go.”

Nik sighed. “Alright love, but let’s just tackle it all one thing at a time. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Wonderful! Now, back to Mikael.”

Dany nodded to affirm the subject redirection.

“I want you to stay at the mansion. Having my siblings and myself there to protect you will be much safer than staying here.”

“But won’t that also be putting you and your family in danger?”

“We’re already in danger.”

“W-What?”

“Mikael has a _very_ long list and it just so happens that you are not on the top of it. Those spots are reserved for much bigger prey.” Towards the end of his statement his voice turned eerily dark.

“Bigger prey?” She blinked as she contemplated what he was revealing. Then after a few seconds she gasped, “He’s hunting you down too?”

His blue-grey eyes focused on the trees outside the window.

“So we are putting you in danger as well…”

Nik scoffed. “Don’t be foolish. We’ve been in danger our entire lives. You are doing nothing.”

“But he’s coming after us right now. We could be leading him right to you.”

“Mikael would’ve found us eventually. I’ll come up with a plan to keep everyone safe. Last case scenario, we’ll run.”

“Running works.”

He nodded. “Yes. Keeps you alive for a while longer,” however she could tell he wasn’t happy with the prospect.

“But you don’t want to run.”

He looked at her.

“You want to fight him… so why don’t you?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Explain it to me.”

“And if I don’t want to?” He asked, irritatingly.

She shrugged. He huffed.

“You can be extremely irritating sometimes, love. Were you aware of this?”

“Yes, now tell me why you don’t just kill him. There are more of you and your siblings than there are of him. Is he just that strong? Or does he hold something of yours against you?” So many questions were running around in her head and she had to quickly halt her inquiries before she got out of hand. Viserys always shouted at her for asking too many questions. Nik, however, simply chuckled and shook his head again.

“So curious about me and my family. Does this mean you like me, sweetheart?”

“Of course I do,” she said blatantly before she could quickly correct herself. “But purely in a friendship sort of way.”

He was smirking at her. Those stupid plump lips that were aggravatingly inviting.

“Well then,” Nik continued. “Shall we all pack the important things and head out?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re going to my place, love. You did say your only objection was leaving behind that filth,” he gestured to Viserys. “Correct?”

“Y-you mean…”

Nik interrupted. “I only care about keeping you safe. I couldn’t give a damn about him, but if you insist on bringing him along then I won’t deny you.” He smiled at her at her warmly but then his expression went dark when he directed his gaze to her brother. “However, my siblings will know to keep you _far away_ from whatever room Daenerys inhabits. Do not think the past will continue to be repeated.”

Viserys was looking right at Klaus. The whimpering fear he had been showing before now long gone. His face showed nothing but utter contempt and loathing. Dany had an idea of what was angering him. Her brother, though quick to give orders and demands respect, absolutely despises being told what to do. If Nik had not compelled him to be quiet, Dany was certain he would be shouting out profanities of all sorts. Klaus, who knew very well Viserys was still under his compulsion, smirked at the silver-haired male as his anger continued to become more and more evident. Minutes passed as they started at each other, until Nik decided he was done with his taunting, and focused his attention back onto Dany.

“Well then? Any more objections?”

Dany thought hard before she answered. Though it seemed like a foolish thing to do, she found herself leaning more towards accepting his offer. Not only would she and Viserys have more protection surrounding them, but Nik also promised to keep her brother at a distance from her, and even though she knew it was heartless, her happiness soared through the roof when she heard the finality in the Hybrid’s voice. All-in-all it seemed like a good plan. When Dany glanced over at Viserys, at his cold glare which clearly told her how to reply, she quickly focused back onto Nik. She sighed and then shook her head, looking out the window.

“Great,” he flashed closer to where Dany stood and tilted his head so he could look into her eyes. “I can help you pack if you’d like.”

Complying with his silent wish, her violet eyes focused onto his blue-grey ones, and she smiled slightly. “Overall… all of my things are still in their boxes. There are only a few random items I have to gather.” Then she looked down at her attire, noting that she was still only dressed in a button down shirt. “And I’ll have to change as well.”

Nik nodded. “Alright. When you’re done we’ll leave.” His attention was then diverted towards Viserys who was still silently seething from the couch. “I suggest you hurry and get yourself packed if you don’t wish to be left behind. Go.”

Without a word Viserys was up and moving. He went right upstairs only sparing a second to glare at his sister. A couple minutes after, before Dany went upstairs, she turned to Nik. “I have school tomorrow and I don’t plan on missing it.” Her statement made the Hybrid chuckle.

“I never planned on keeping you prisoner, love. I figured you’d want to go. I won’t stop you,” then he looked at her with those emotion-filled eyes boring into her soul. “I only want you safe and happy. That’s all. Not miserable.” For a while Dany could only stare back at him. She didn’t know what to say but she felt as her heart fluttered within her chest. The only one who had ever done that before was her dream lover. Her mind became stuck between two different realities before she shook herself out of her trance, and went to change clothes and gather her things, while Nik pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

* * *

 

Arriving at the mansion this time made Dany’s stomach churn. Even though he was in an entirely separate car parked behind hers, it was like she could feel the greedy glutton that resided within her brother, struggling to break free and rave about how grandiose the entire building was. Viserys always loved high priced objects. Coveted them for his own personal pleasure. Dany could only hope his actions wouldn’t reflect upon them too harshly.

Dany sighed.

Nik looked over at her, his eyes scanning her entire form, but he said nothing, instead he got out of the car and flashed over to help Dany out as well. “Come on love. Everything will be fine.”

Dany took his hand and he helped her out, just as they turned to start getting her things out of the car, the sound of a feminine voice called out for her. Purple eyes looked over and Rebekah suddenly appeared right before her. The silver-haired female started but then recovered quickly and smiled back at her friend.

“I’ve got your room all set up,” Rebekah said. “And Kol promised to be on his best behavior.”

Hearing this news made Dany laugh. “That’s good. I don’t want a repeat of the last time.”

“Trust me love,” Nik came up beside her, holding her overnight bag in one hand and one of her more important boxes under his other arm. “No one wants a repeat of that.” Dany smiled at him and then took her bag from his hand, flinging it over her right shoulder, so he could hold the box he had easier.

A scoff sounded in the background.

Three pairs of eyes focused on the source.

Daenerys knew Viserys was irritated before she made eye contact with him. His anger felt like it was rolling off him in spades. Before Dany could introduce him, however, Rebekah spoke up first.

“What the hell is that?”

Dany paled. She could see the indignant ferocity boiling underneath Viserys’ skin.

“I told you I had to bring her brother along as well,” Nik answered, sounding exasperated. “She couldn’t leave him behind apparently.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Dany quipped.

Nik shrugged. “Just being honest, sweetheart.”

Rebekah interrupted. “Well what the bloody hell are we going to do with him?”

“Why you-… Do not speak about me as if I’m not standing right here!” Viserys shouted but he was effectively ignored.

“He can’t be near her,” Rebekah continued on.

“Of course not,” the Hybrid answered indignantly. “Do not take me for a fool, Rebekah.”

“You know…,” Dany intervened. “I really don’t enjoy being spoken about as if I’m not standing right here either.”

“Our apologizes,” said Rebekah and Klaus finished her statement. “We aren’t trying to make you feel inadequate.”

“Then how about involving me in the conversation?”

“Alright. For starters I don’t think Viserys should be around you,” Rebekah stated. “I don’t give a damn if you two really are blood related.”

Nik then defended himself. “I’ve already made arrangements for you to reside in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Although if that room is not to your liking, then you are more than welcome to make a different selection, as long as the room isn’t occupied. Your brother, I’ve put in a room on the opposite side of the house, on an entirely different floor than yours. I didn’t think you would mind that though.”

They both looked at her, waiting for her decision like she had asked for. It was so strange to have them so attentive to her wants and needs. It felt like how her home life should have been. Part of her briefly worried about how Kol and Elijah would handle the new home additions, but from the comments made earlier, Dany had to assume she didn’t have too much to fear. Unable to stop herself a small smile spread upon her lips as she gazed between the two siblings that were more so alike than her and Viserys ever would be. Unfortunately, just as she was about to answer, Viserys decided to make his presence known once again. He was making a point, if Dany had to guess, because he walked up and stood directly beside Daenerys, glaring daggers at the two creatures that could rip him into shreds like wet paper. Subtly, his fingers wrapped around her elbow tightly; a warning of what was to come the moment they were alone. Dany struggled to keep her expression completely neutral as the blood circulation to her forearm was cut off.

“I am sick and tired of-,” Viserys’ voice was cut off when Rebekah’s hand clasped tightly around his throat and she shoved him roughly against the roof the car. In the same second Nik had pulled Dany away from Viserys’ grasp and place his body in a slightly protective stance in front of her. It was a blur of motion, and Dany’s eyes couldn’t catch everything that had happened, but her ears could clearly distinguish a pair of separate sets of growls.

Rebekah was the one who spoke. “What did I _just_ get finished saying? Weren’t you told _not_ to touch her?” He tried to speak and the blonde vampire simply slammed his head against the car roof once more as her voice dropped an octave. “You need to understand… You are nothing more than a measly little rabbit within our home. Food. Do you follow? The only reason you are still allowed to breathe is because Dany begged for your pathetic excuse of a life, why she would I will never understand, but that’s beside the point. My point is… you should show your sister more respect.”

“Careful sister,” Nik interjected. “Keep holding him that tightly and you’ll make all of Daenerys begging be for not.”

Listening to his reason, Rebekah’s hold loosened slightly, and Viserys took what little breath he could as the blue coloring dissipated from his face. “Well, I can see this is going to be an interesting new arrangement,” called a soft, warm voice from the distance. Everyone turned and saw the familiar figure of Elijah standing not too far away with his hands in his pockets and neutrally amused expression on his face. When his attention focused onto Dany she noticed an odd expression flicker within his wise, brown eyes, something akin to pity, but also with a mixture of conservation. Rebekah dropped Viserys and he heaved for oxygen as he worked on regaining his composure.

“Just getting my point across,” she said and then walked over to take Daenerys by the arm and lead her inside. “I’m going to show Dany to her room. You two can deal with that.” Then the two females left the men to their own devices. A sliver of worry seeped down into Dany’s spine as she wondered what they would do with her brother. Rebekah must have been able to sense the uncertainty. “Don’t fret. Nik wouldn’t do anything to upset you. Your brother will be very much alive later when we come back down for dinner.”

And that was that.

The girls went to the bedroom designated for Dany; a massive room with cream carpeting, mahogany furniture that included: a large bookcase in the corner, a nearby desk facing one of the windows with a breath-taking view of the garden, a dresser, a vanity, nightstands, and a queen sized bed with blue and brown colored comforters. It was a magnificent room, fully equipped with its own bathroom and large closet, and Dany couldn’t believe she was going to be staying there. It was all beautiful and meshed vintage with modernism very successfully. Looking close enough, Daenerys could still see the roman-esque detailing that was themed throughout the rest of the house, and was impressed that it enhanced the overall design. The girls unpacked the minimal amount of possessions Dany owned. As she looked around the room, the silver-haired female realized she would never acquire enough stuff to fill the space completely, and she shook her head at the sheer size of everything. This wasn’t even the largest room, as far as Dany was aware, and it was enough to make her feel like she had unwittingly entered into a new world.

Later on, dinner was served at seven and it was a normally peaceful meal, since Kol wasn’t at the house and Viserys refused to join. It was easy for Daenerys to fit into the Mikaelson’s flow; they made it easy, as if she had always fit within their family, like they were all old friends simply reacquainting themselves. Every so often, Dany would notice Klaus’ eyes lingering on her with that unexplainable look deep inside his blue-grey hues, and she could feel the way his gaze made her heart flutter. When she retired to the bedroom she inhabited, and got ready for bed, Dany off-handedly noticed that there wasn’t an incessant tugging sensation like the last time she had been here. Part of her wondered why that would be, and another part of her was glad she wouldn’t be blacking out and losing any more time, but there was also one more part, a smaller although strong part, that felt a panic that she couldn’t feel the pulse.

What did this mean?

Had whatever it was been removed?

Or had her mind actually concocted such an intense ruse?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I know I'm terrible. Making y'all wait so long for this update. I'm reaallllyyyy sorry about that. I didn't plan it, but school just became so hectic and I couldn't find the time to do this sooner. The semester is almost over however. Only one class left and then I'm finished until fall. So this shouldn't happen again. Although I'll make no promises because of work. I have an extra long chapter for you all to make up for my tardiness though! So I hope you'll accept my apology. Things get interesting in this chapter so I hope y'all like it. Reviews are appreciated but not required. Enjoy, or not, whatever! :D

It had been about a month since the Targaryen siblings moved into the Mikaelson mansion and Dany had felt something she had never felt a day in her life before. It was strange to admit, given the circumstances, but it was the unmistakable sensation of peace.

She didn’t have to worry.

Never needed to hide.

Contented.

The mansion felt like a real home. A safe haven. And the Mikaelsons did everything in their power to make Dany feel comfortable within their family. She had never been in such high spirits. Even outside of the mansion there was no shortage of alliances.

Caroline and Bonnie approached Dany a little over two weeks after the incident with Viserys. Coming to her on one of the rare occasions Dany was by herself at The Grill.

****FASHBACK****

Dany was sitting at her usual table in the corner, a coffee cup in her hand, an open textbook, and papers scribbled with notes scattered all around. A tap on the shoulder gained her attention and she looked up to the sight of Caroline standing next to her, with Bonnie not far behind.

There was a strange expression on Bonnie’s face.

Tension resided, though very well hidden, behind Caroline’s eyes.

Nervousness seemed to fill the air.

“Hey Dany,” Caroline said. “Can Bonnie and I talk to you?”

Dany blinked, slightly surprised, “Of course.”

They sat down and Dany tided up some of her mess.

“Well…,” Caroline started.

“Yes?” Dany prompted after a while.

Caroline took a breath, glanced at Bonnie, who nodded for her to continue, and nodded in return just before focusing her attention back onto Daenerys. “This isn’t exactly easy to say,” Caroline went on. “But we’ve noticed, couldn’t really help it otherwise honestly, that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Rebekah and Klaus, sometimes even Elijah.”

The assessment was true to say the least, if she wasn’t at the house, Rebekah or Klaus would usually accompany her wherever she went. Every so often it would be Elijah to accompany her when he felt he had nothing else to do. At least that was his excuse but there was something that told Dany differently. An odd bond had subtly formed itself between the two of them. Some would think the constant company would be overbearing, but it was nice being able to spend time with people who actually enjoyed her presence for a change. But while they were out, especially if Dany was alone with Nik, she noticed Elena and the others giving them strange looks. Particularly she noticed when Caroline and Bonnie, whom she had come to really enjoy, avoided approaching her or looked as though they wanted to rip Nik to pieces.

“Yes, they’re rather nice… to me, at least,” Dany replied.

Bonnie spoke up next. “Please don’t take offense to this… we’re only saying this because we care, but we think you should be a bit more careful. Especially where it concerns the Mikaelsons.”

Dany’s eyes narrowed as she looked between the two of them, her mind trying to understand. “What have they done to you?”

Both girls stared at her.

“I see the way you and the others look at them, especially Stefan and Damon,” Dany pressed. ”I can feel their distrust of you. I’m not a damn fool. So what is it?”

They hesitated.

“Tell me,” Dany insisted. “I really don’t like secrets… or non-evidential accusations.”

Caroline stuttered.

Bonnie tried to articulate. “W-well… there’s… it’s just…”

“What?” Dany persisted. “Just say it.”

“We can’t,” Caroline announced suddenly. “At least… not here.”

Dany blinked and took a moment to think. “Okay… Where then?”

“We can go wherever you want. Your house, mine, Bonnie’s, either is fine. Just some place a bit more private.”

Dany nodded. “Alright, let’s go to one of your places then.”

They both nodded and stood up; Bonnie was the one who spoke as Dany gathered up her stuff. “We can go to my house. No one will disturb us there.”

* * *

 

After they all came to an agreement, they left The Grill and met each other at Bonnie’s place; Dany had to follow Caroline since she had not been there before. It was a cozy house, painted yellow with white trim, and had an overall inviting presence. When she neared the premise, it came to her attention that there was something strangely mystical about it, but at first Dany couldn’t put her finger on why that was. Once parked, she stepped out of her car and looked upon the house, it was normal in appearance, but Dany could sense the difference. She could tell this conversation was going to be an interesting one and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious to know how Nik acted with people other than herself or his family.

The inside of the house didn’t surprise Daenerys. It looked just as she would imagine it would; cozy, with a mixture of modern and antique furniture, and everything was set up to make it easy to feel like home. It made Dany smile and as she looked over at Bonnie, to tell her how she loved the house, she saw that the witch was already smiling widely right back at her.

There was an easy understanding.

Caroline was smiling between them both as well.

The tension in the air had momentarily lifted.

Until it set in again.

The three of them had settled in the living room. Dany and Bonnie on the couch, Caroline in the recliner closest to Dany, and a heavy silence fell between them once more. Then the blonde took a breath.

“Okay… how about we start off with: how much do you know about the Mikaelsons?”

Dany shrugged. “I’m not certain. A decent amount I would guess. More so than most but surely not everything.”

“But what _exactly_ do you know? And please remember, you can trust us. I want us all to be able to be completely honest with one another because either way this is going to be difficult.”

A nod of agreement.

Purple eyes wondered towards the ground as Dany gathered her thoughts. She wasn’t sure of where the best place to start would be and she hoped this conversation didn’t end on a bad note. Eventually, however, she decided to follow with that unusual sensation she was feeling from Bonnie. “Well,” she breathed and looked up at the two people who, other than the Mikaelsons, she always felt most comfortable around. “I know that they’re vampires, if that’s what you’re getting at. I know that they’re the Originals of their kind and extremely powerful. I also know that they’re not exactly the nicest creatures on the planet; just like I know that Bonnie isn’t exactly a normal human.”

Silence.

Two shocked expressions.

Violet eyes darted between the two.

“You know about me…,” Bonnie questioned but Caroline was the one who finished the sentence. “But you don’t… know about me?”

Dany blinked and looked directly at Caroline, confusion on both of their faces.

“About you?” Dany asked.

Caroline swallowed, glanced at Bonnie, “I’m a vampire too, Dany.” Then her voice gradually quickened, “Not an original, of course, I was born around this century. Didn’t want it obviously, but you know, nothing can be done about it now. Anyway, that’s not the point. I had an accident in the beginning but I learned how to control my urges early on, so you don’t have to worry, you’re safe around me.”

When Caroline stopped to take a breath, Dany reached her hand out and placed it over hers in reassurance, to let her friend know there was no judgement. Dany smiled and got one in return, then she went on to tell the blonde, “I do not think of you any differently. You are a wonderful, thoughtful, caring person and I cherish your friendship. Please do not worry over something like that.” Caroline’s smile had widened as she listen to Dany’s words but soon Bonnie spoke up.

“Have _they_ told you anything about the Supernatural of this town?”

“I know some of it. Like the Salvatore’s, for example, are also vampires. Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid, though he used to only be a werewolf. They’ve also warned me about witches. Says they can’t be trusted. Well… actually… they say a lot of people can’t be trusted, even themselves on occasion. Although I’ve yet to come to any belief that they have lied to me thus far. Of course, I don’t listen to everything they say like scripture, more like I take their word under serious consideration.”

Caroline and Bonnie looked at one another, and then Bonnie spoke up. “They didn’t tell you I’m a witch?”

Dany looked at Bonnie when she spoke. “Not directly. They told me about your ancestors, the Bennett witches, of course, but for some reason I was only able to make the connection to you a few minutes ago.” Dany shook her head in frustration, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice before. I’m usually really good at deducing things like that. Perhaps part of me wanted to find out from you personally.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Both of us are. We just… weren’t sure how you’d handle the information.”

Dany smiled at her friends. “It’s alright. As long as we keep the secrets to a minimum and the lies non-existent.”

“We can totally do that,” Caroline jumped in. “How about we start from the beginning?”

And she did start from the beginning. Dany learned all about the strange history of the small town of Mystic Falls and she found herself surprised that there was a lot more supernatural history than one would expect to find in such a quiet town. Dany learned about the Salvatores, their strange relationships with the doppelgängers Elena and Katherine, the Bennett witches connection, and how Caroline became a vampire. Practically every tale was riddled with darkness, deception, and tragedy, and by the time the Mikaelsons entered the picture Dany was shocked at how much worse the tales got. She always had an unwavering feeling that there was a darkness inside Klaus that he kept hidden from her, but the stories of what he had done to her friends was almost too much. She couldn’t understand how someone who respected and treated her with more kindness than her own blood could be so unreasonably cruel. All the threats, abductions, and deaths, after hearing everything Dany felt the need to find Elena and apologize to her profusely, but she also knew that nothing she could say would fix the damage done. It also didn’t help that Klaus still wanted Elena’s blood to make his hybrids. The fact that Stefan was still parading around as an emotionless douchebag. Or that, in actuality, it wasn’t her place to interfere.

Everything made so much more sense now; the odd looks she would receive from Elena and the Salvatores, the distance Bonnie and Caroline kept from her when she was accompanied by one of the Mikaelsons, the well concealed tension she feels from Klaus whenever they were near one of her friends. Every strange detail started clicking itself into place and Dany wasn’t sure what to make of the results. By the time Caroline and Bonnie finished their long tale, Dany’s violet eyes were fixated on the ground, her mind slowly processing everything that was said. A question that continually went through her head was: _What should she do now?_ Confronting Nik, she believed, would do nothing but make him angry. And even though she had a strong feeling his anger would never be directed towards herself, she didn’t want her friends to catch the brunt of his temper either. Dany would have to protect them from him. She was sure she could do it. Certain that she could deflect his wrath from them, but she didn’t know if she could protect all of them, in fact she realized her desire to protect them could possibly set Klaus off as well. She knew, however, that she would have to try. History couldn’t keep repeating itself if she had anything to say about it.

Caroline was the one who broke the silence. “I’m sorry if we’ve given you any unwanted knowledge. We just figured you should have all the facts.”

Dany still kept quiet. In the back of her mind she wondered how she would react the next time she saw Nik. What would she say? How would he react? Would she be putting Caroline and Bonnie in danger by mentioning it to him? After a time, Dany’s worry started to give way to anger. She was angry that these revelations were making Dany revert to a side of herself she usually only acted like with Viserys. And the longer she thought about it, the angrier she got. Caroline and Bonnie must’ve felt the shift in Dany’s emotions because she suddenly felt herself squished between the witch and the vampire. Bonnie’s hand resting reassuringly on top of her right one, Caroline’s arm wrapped around her left arm, and Dany could tell they were trying to sooth her.

“Hey,” Caroline said. “Don’t freak. We’re not telling you this for you to do anything.”

“We only want you to know who you’re getting into bed with.” Bonnie added, “Forgive the expression.”

Daenerys nodded, still unable to trust her voice.

“Look just… calm down, relax and then how about we just change the subject?” Caroline suggested. Dany shook her head and stood up. She just needed a bit of space to think clearer. So she went to the window and gazed outside. The sun was still high up in the sky, so there would be a few hours until anyone would be expecting her back at the mansion. _The Mansion_. Dany hadn’t told them she was living with the Mikaelsons for the time being. She didn’t feel like going into the longer explanation of Mikael and his desire to murder her and her entire family. However, Dany also knew she couldn’t go back there, sit down to dinner with them as she did almost every night, and act as though nothing was wrong. She would have to confront him, at least once, so he knew about her displeasures with the situation. There has always been this air of honesty, at least she thought there was, between herself and Nik. She wasn’t entirely sure of that belief anymore, but she had taught herself early in life that it was usually best to go with her gut instincts, which were telling her to speak her mind.

“Listen,” Dany said and then took a steadying breath. “You’ve been honest with me. Now I have something to tell you, but you also must understand that I cannot tell you everything right now. Only what I feel you need to know.”

The girls were silent for a moment, and then Caroline said, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. But you may not like what I’m about to say.”

Bonnie had gotten up and walked over to where Dany stood. She didn’t touch her much, but she did place her had lightly on Dany’s elbow, gaining the silver-haired female’s attention. When violet eyes met with green eyes, the Bennett witch smiled and gained one in return. “Whatever it is… We’ll handle it.”

Dany nodded and decided to just come out with what she wanted to tell them. “My brother and I are currently living with the Mikaelsons.”

Shock.

Surprise.

Silence.

None of them said anything so Dany continued to speak. “They’re… helping me with something. Something I can’t explain to you right now. But in the time that I’ve been living with them I’ve found that they’re not completely horrible.” At the crazed looks she got, Dany quickly continued with her thought before they interrupted. “Now, hold on, hear me out. They’re cruel, for sure; to those they deem their enemy, thoughtless of those they feel unworthy, and callous to those who deserve much better. But… I don’t know how to explain it... I don’t quite understand it myself. But they definitely treat me differently than they do others. They’re kind… and they protect me… stand up for me…,” she shook her head and made a quick decision. “I like them a lot actually. I don’t want to forsake them, but I don’t want to have a strain between us either.” Now those violet eyes were looking beseechingly at both the vampire and the witch. “Is there some way… at the very least, we could still be friends? Just… keep the peace between us and not let my acquaintances interfere?”

Caroline was looking down at the floor, Bonnie’s gaze was looking outside the window, and Dany was looking at them both. There was no judgement or indignation within their eyes, there only appeared to be a serious contemplation in them. Seeing this gave the silver-haired female a little confidence. “How about… I let you both think it over? I have to get back anyways. I get the feeling I should get through the next few hours as quick as I can.”

Caroline looked up, wary. “You’re not going to do anything stupid are you?”

“Of course.”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

“But it’s the truth,” Dany countered.

“You don’t have to do anything drastic,” Bonnie said.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be alright. My brother always says that we Targaryen’s are descended from dragons. I’m a lot tougher than I appear.” Dany smiled and so did both of the girls.

* * *

 

She was livid once again when she had finally found her way back to the mansion. At the moment, she was sitting in her car, seething, as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Knowing that it wasn’t truly her place, she knew there wasn’t much she could do, especially since a lot of what she was told was what happened in the past. Dany didn’t want to drag up things that were closed. But then she wondered… Caroline and Bonnie made it sound like it wasn’t over at all; as if there was a small war still raging on between the two groups. Daenerys couldn’t believe she found herself in the middle of such a feud. She didn’t want to lose any of her friends or acquaintances due to a war that she wasn’t even a part of. Dany just couldn’t understand why Nik would cause such trouble when he had the capabilities to be so much better. She also didn’t think running inside and judging him right off the bat would benefit anything either.

Giving up, she got out of the car.

Without any plan, she walked into the mansion.

It took a bit of searching, but she soon found Nik sitting in a lounge room with Elijah as company, he was having a drink whilst his brother read silently, and when she entered they both looked up at her. Nik smiled and stood up to greet her.

“Evening, love, how was school today?” Nik asked pleasantly.

Without a word Dany kept moving straight towards him, his easy smirk and languid mannerisms only succeeded in angering her more. Seeing red and never faltering in her movements for an instant, with all of her might she pulled back her arm, and swung with every ounce of strength she could possibly muster.

Her hand connected.

His head whipped to the side.

The sound echoed.

And then everything was silent.

There was only the sound of Dany’s heavy breathing. Her hands were now balled up at her sides and she was trembling. Even Elijah was refusing to move, refusing to make any sound that could possibly disturb the heavy quiet; he watched this spectacle play out right in front of him with no little amount of astonishment flooding within him. Nik had taken a moment to collect himself. He had made no sound when she struck him and no movement to retaliate like everyone had expected him too. Instead he rolled his jaw, took a breath, and blinked just before he slowly turned his hard gaze back onto Dany. He could see the anger still rolling off her in spades but still she said nothing, made no explanation, or justification for her actions. The fire blazing behind her violet eyes was startling and would make any creature quiver under her gaze. Even Klaus, who was immortal in every sense of the way, and even though he showed no outwards signs of it, was a bit fearful of the wrath he seems to have unwittingly inflicted.

In the end, it was Nik that spoke first, irritation coating his words. “So love, care to tell me what I’ve done to deserve such an unwarranted attack?”

Dany’s response was sharp and she didn’t miss a beat. “You know damn well what you’ve done. To Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie… _Elena_.” She shook her head angrily, her fists tightening, and then she stepped away but Nik wasn’t going to let her get away that easily.

“So quick to defend those _lot_. I bet they told you a whole array of wonderful stories about me,” he said scathingly. “You were gullible enough to believe them and without even coming to me first before you passed your judgement! I’m ashamed of you.”

“ _Gullible_? How dare you,” Dany retorted. “You want to know what they said? They told me all about your obsession with breaking that curse and the havoc you didn’t care about inflicting upon these _innocent_ people to obtain it. And I’m quite certain they are only a few out of the thousands there are, I’m intelligent enough to realize this on my own. Not to mention how you continue to torment them with your sire-bond on Tyler, your constant pursuit of Elena’s blood, and we _can’t_ forget about the here and there threats and demands you hound them with nearly every day, usually in regards to your Hybrids. Now,” this time she stepped closer to him, getting up into his face so that she could watch his reaction carefully. “Tell me Nik, and do be honest, thus far have I gotten anything wrong?”

When her question was only met with silence, she turned and left the room.

Nik must’ve really hated being the cause for Dany’s anger, because barely an hour had gone by when there was a knock on her bedroom door, and she opened it to find him standing on the other side, a slightly guilty expression on his face. He apologized for upsetting her more than once, begged for her forgiveness, but he never once expressed any remorse over the tyranny that he caused. By the end of the conversation, Dany had forgiven Nik, but she told him she would not tolerate him tormenting those she considers her friends. He told her he understood where she was coming from and in turn he asked that she wouldn’t automatically assume every bad thing that happens to those people be his fault. The request that had her asking Nik why he would assume she would do that and by answer he told her simply: “Everyone always blames me first. Even if I am nowhere around the area when a situation occurs. My guess is my past record keeps me as an easy target.”

“So you want me to come and ask you about my concerns first, however you’re first inclination is to jump down people’s throats when they bring a problem to your attention? Have you ever thought that, perhaps, your logic has gotten you into more trouble than one would normally receive? That your foolish assumptions have gotten you into more trouble than is necessary?”

Nik didn’t reply.

Dany sighed.

Then she shook her head. “Sorry, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please, excuse me,” and then she shut the door on him.

****END FLASHBACK****

Presently, almost two weeks after the confrontation, Dany and Nik had only spoken to each other on occasions. Dinner had been slightly strained with a thin layer of tension hanging in the air. Especially considering that Nik wasn’t the only one she was upset with; although her issue with the others wasn’t as severe since their crimes were a bit milder. Dany only really spoke to him when he spoke to her, however she was always polite and considerate in her responses, and since he knew she was upset with him, he usually gave her the space she deserved. In spite of these new found discrepancies with the Mikaelsons and her other friends; they are not the only things that have been plaguing Dany’s mind as of late.

The tug had all of a sudden resurfaced a week after the confrontation with Nik, and only every now and then would it make itself known. Sometimes it was strong and commanding, and sometimes it was weak, like it was only meant to be a reminder of its presence. Thus far, however, Dany has not had another black out down to the vault door. The sensation only made Dany more frustrated when she realized Nik still has not offered her any insight as to what lies inside that room. Though she of course hasn’t had much time in the past few weeks to bring the topic up enough either. At least, that was how she tried to rationalize it in her head.

She would need to bring the topic up again.

And be more assertive.

Not taking anything less than a good explanation for an answer.

And it needed to be soon.

* * *

 

On Thursday, Viserys called Dany, telling her to meet him at their house alone. She was a little suspicious. This would be the first time the two of them would be alone since he attacked her and she didn’t know what to expect. Would she be meeting with Viserys or The Dragon? The only reason she decided to go was because of the almost jubilant tone within his voice. Her curiosity had been sparked. She wondered what could brighten Viserys’ mood in such a way when, for the past few weeks, he’s been nothing but bitter and resentful.

She had to see what caused this change.

She could only hope his good attitude stayed.

But only time would tell.

Once school let out Dany left her friends to go and meet up with her brother. A part of her felt guilty since she didn’t tell any of the Mikaelsons where she would be going, but at the same time she felt slightly mollified by the fact that she told Bonnie and Elena. Although details about the situation where still held secret, Dany decided she just didn’t want many to know about her family, and Elena’s presence didn’t put her in too much of a sharing kind of mood. They know she was going to meet her brother but that’s it. If she was gone for too long Dany was confident a Mikaelson would still eventually find her.

When she arrived at the house, so much smaller it appeared compared to the massive Mikaelson Mansion, realization quickly dawned on the silver-haired female that her brother was not alone. This in itself was strange. When she saw the black BMW x6 parked beside her brother’s red Saab 9-5 Dany was immediately apprehensive. Who could be inside with him, she wondered silently, and why should they all meet like this? So secretive, so unsettling. Needless to say, when Dany finally entered the house, it was with no little amount of caution and every movement was slow, calculating. Her senses were stretched to their limits as she gathered her surroundings. From the kitchen she could hear two male voices floating out. One was smooth and bold, clearly the owner of that one was Viserys, and then there was a deeper, more commanding voice that answered the question asked. Dany had never heard the voice in her life before and for a moment she paused.

The conversation continued in the kitchen.

They had started talking about her.

The stranger asked about her looks and her interests. Viserys answered honestly and simply. Not really going far into her interests since he didn’t know them well himself. But he must’ve known she was there because he walked out of the kitchen, with the man following shortly behind him, and smirked once he laid his violet eyes upon her.

Dany didn’t move.

“Ah, Daenerys, good you’re here. I’m glad. There’s someone I want you to meet,” Viserys said. The man that followed was massive. It was hard to ignore such a dominating presence. His skin was bronzed, his eyes were dark brown, he had a beard and hair like a Wildman, but it was somewhat tamed and he wore a suit that wasn’t usual for a resident of Mystic Falls. All-in-all, he looked like a very powerful, domineering male specimen. Dany’s eyes flickered between the two as they neared her. Her brother continued to speak as he motioned between the stranger and herself. “Drogo, this is my little Daenerys. Sister, this is Drogo.”

The man didn’t speak but his dark eyes roamed all over her body, as if he were sizing her up. She spared him only a glance before her attention was back on Viserys. Her eyes were silently questioning him. Wondering what on earth was going on. Viserys noticed her look and merely continued to smirk at her.

“Now sister, don’t be rude. Say hello.”

The female’s eyes looked back at the man named Drogo. “How do you do?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Drogo replied in his deep voice. He sounded as if he was from the Caribbean’s.

Dany nodded but Viserys was the one to speak. “Beautiful, didn’t I tell you Drogo? I bet you’ve never seen anything like her. A fine prize for a bride, am I right?”

At the word _bride_ Dany felt panic start to smolder within her veins. For an instant, her mind flashed with an image of her dream lover, and then an image of Nik, and she felt herself unconsciously take a step backwards. “Bride?” Dany question softly.

Viserys ignored her, obviously. “She’s beautiful even though she slouches sometimes,” he said as he touched the spot between her shoulder blades to make her straighten her posture. “Listens to directions well enough, will warm your bed every night for you, and isn’t much for talking back. Of course, I will be the first to admit, that sometimes a good punishment is needed with her.”

Dany glared at Viserys when he wasn’t looking. His words angered her. The time spent with Nik and Rebekah, and sometimes even Elijah, have taught her that she deserves much better than how her brother treats her. But she still didn’t completely feel the courage to call him out for his faults either. She didn’t want to ‘awaken the dragon’. Still, she couldn’t just allow herself to be pawned off in such a way; it made her feel uncomfortably expendable. Dany’s eyebrows drew closer together as her eyes fixated onto the floor.

Unconsciously she stepped back.

Her hand slightly moved for her phone.

Viserys’ hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

Visually, it appeared as though he was only attempting to steady her, physically, his grip was crushingly tight. It took everything in her not to cry out. There will surely be another bruise upon her skin. He pulled her back forward so that she was standing closer to the man Drogo. Her violet eyes looked into his dark brown ones and she saw no emotion inside them. Her heart rate sped up. She didn’t want to have to marry this man. She didn’t even know who he was. She couldn’t just stay silent, she knew this. Her face turned more towards Viserys, she kept her eyes down cast, but her voice was crisp for its soft tone. “I may not understand what you’re planning, but I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know.”

The grip on her arm tightened and she hissed in pain responsively.

“Now, now Daenerys. Don’t be so hasty. No one is saying you’re not going to get to know one another. Just in a more… old-fashioned manor. Don’t fret. I assure you Drogo will make you a fine husband.”

The man in question stepped closer to Dany and lifted her hand up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss upon the skin. The feeling was all wrong, but at first she couldn’t understand why, and then she imagined her dream lover and the unease became obvious. As slowly and politely as she could, Dany pulled her hand out from the man’s, and smiled up at him. He did not smile in return, merely stared at her with those deep dark eyes, to where it felt as if he were searching far into her soul, and Dany allowed herself the moment to admire him. He was handsome, of course. She was certain he had no lack of intimate companions, so the reason for him making this deal with her brother was entirely unclear. For a moment her eyes drifted over towards a window, the sun was beginning to set; it wouldn’t be long until someone started to wonder where she was.

Drogo looked away from Dany and up towards Viserys. His face never changed its expression. “We’ll have to have this done soon. I have an important trip out of the country I need to take next weekend and I’ll be gone for at least six months.”

At this news, Dany gasped.

Again Viserys tightened his grip.

She again had Drogo’s attention.

And all she could do was stare at them both in disbelief.

She had to say something, but Drogo’s gaze kept her silent. There was something about him that didn’t give her the sense of security that being around Nik gave her.

_Nik_.

They hadn’t been talking to each other. Well, it was more her keeping the silence, than him, she was willing to admit. She suddenly found herself wishing he was there, wishing for his support in this situation, but he wasn’t here and she couldn’t call him. It was an almost helpless feeling she felt and it didn’t sit well with her. In her dream world, she was strong and had a loyal, loving family, but in this world she has only known loneliness and slavery. The only time she has felt something akin to belonging was when she was around her friends; Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, even Elena and Matt… Nik. All of them held a special place within her heart and now she was going to be sold off and ripped away from them. Never in her life had she ever wanted to cry as much as she did right now.

She wouldn’t, however. Dany refused to cry in front of either of them. Instead she fixed her gaze back onto the floor and kept silent. A few minutes after the two men continued talking to each other, Drogo announced that he had to leave, but would be back soon, though Dany noticed he never specified when and her brother took his reply as acceptable. That domineering sensation she felt from Drogo must not be imaginative. He must be more powerful than just his large size. Connections. That was the only thing that could gain Viserys’ attention and make him submit in the small ways he was doing. It was then Dany realized she was being sold off for the purpose of gaining power and that angered her more.

Dany was glad when Viseys finally let her go and walked Drogo to the door.

Her arm stung as the blood started circulating once again.

She was glad the strange man didn’t give her a second glance as he left.

Dany stayed rooted in the same spot until she heard Viseys close the door and then she turned to face him. There was a triumphant smirk upon his face. Over-joyous excitement oozed from him as he rubbed his palms together.

“This is great,” Viserys said to himself. “We can have a quick ceremony, then he’ll take you, and I’ll get my army.”

“ _Army_?” Dany spat as her hands balled into fists. “You’re… you’re _selling_ me to that man… for an army?”

Viserys’ hard, purple eyes immediately settled onto hers and Dany felt her blood chill by the look she received. But she kept her face void of all distress. She kept her stance strong even though her breathing quickened slightly.

“Who is he?” Dany persisted. “I don’t want to marry him and move away. I’m happy here! Why can’t you just trust that Nik and the others will protect us? They’re stronger than humans. I know you realize this. And they’re not asking for anything in return to do it. They want to hel-”

Dany was cut off when Viserys rushed up on her and yanked her back by her hair, making her yelp. “Do you think I give a damn about your happiness?” He asked her darkly, his eyes telling her that he was going to inflict a massive amount of pain on her, he was only figuring out a way to do that without the evidence showing. He pulled her head farther back and knocked her legs out from underneath her. When her back hit the floor she got the wind knocked out of her, and the blow to her head caused an instant headache, making stars dance across her eyes.

“You will do whatever I say,” he demanded. “You will marry Drogo and make him happy because I told you too. I will kill Mikael without the help of those… _freaks_. And I don’t care who, or how many people, I have to let _fuck you_ in order to get what I want.”

He yanked off her bag strap from around her torso and threw it somewhere to the side, and since she had had it open it didn’t surprise her when the sounds of multiple objects hitting the floor echoed around the room; then he shoved his knee in between her thighs pressing into her warmth. She panicked and spoke quickly. “Please, Viserys. You know if you go too far I may not be able to stop Nik’s anger.”

“You really think I give a damn about him?”

“I think you care about dying. And he _will kill you_ if you hurt me. You know he will. I barely stopped him the last time.”

Her worse were harsh, but honest, and Viserys knew all too well that she was speaking the truth. He froze his assault. In his anger, he barred his teeth in frustration, and grabbed hold of the sides of her head. “How dare you speak as though you have any power over me!” Then in his furry, he lifted her head, only to slam her skull back down onto the hard wood floor, and knocked her fully unconscious.

* * *

 

By the time Dany woke up it was cold and dark. Her eyelids slowly blinked open as she regained consciousness back into reality. Eventually Dany pushed herself into a sitting position. Her head was pounding painfully within her skull and she felt a bit dizzy. Violet eyes looked around the small hallway and Dany noted that she was still within the house Viserys had purchased. She couldn’t, for a while, remember where she was or what happened and everything seemed a bit blurry as she looked around the room. She saw some of her things scattered around the floor, like her cell phone, her keys, a few books, and she worked on picking it all up. But her movements felt sluggish which made the silver-haired female pause in her actions. Instead, for a few minutes she just sat there and pondered over what could have happened to lead her here of all places. She had sat there for a while as the memories slowly started to come back to her, and then the tears that she held back before now fell freely from her eyes, making her headache worse, and had Dany lying back on the ground with her eyes closed. She had no idea how long she had been knocked out, based on the darkness alone she would guess it had been a few hours, but not long enough to have anyone come looking for her. She guessed Viserys had simply left after she became unresponsive.

More time had passed.

Her headache didn’t go away.

Dany made herself get up from the floor.

And then she left the house.

Getting back to the mansion wasn’t easy. All the lights hurt her eyes and her headache made it hard to think. She didn’t know exactly how she made it. In a way it seemed as though she was following something, the pull maybe, all the way back to the house. All she knew is that as she pulled up into the long, paved driveway, relief eased the tension that had built up within her.

She parked the car somewhere, went inside, and made her way to her bedroom. The idea of sleep sounded heavenly, but the mansion was so large it seemed as though it was taking her forever to get where she wanted, or maybe that was just her. Every thought was bouncing to a fro around her head and it made Dany feel aggravatingly confused. Sleep sounded like her only saving grace at the moment. Her bedroom couldn’t be too far away, could it? It was at this moment that Dany blinked and took a good look around. She wasn’t in the right section of the mansion, however she couldn’t pinpoint where exactly she was either. This felt like déjà vu. She spun in a slow circle as her eyes gazed around the hallway. A row of windows was on her left and rows of doors were to her right. She felt adrift, trapped within a foggy world, unable to ground herself back into reality. She was so lost that she could’ve sworn she started hearing the heavy flapping of wings.

A familiar voice called out through the drift, “Everything alright, sweetheart?” A hand lightly grabbed onto her shoulder.

Dany blinked the consuming haze away and looked up at Nik who was standing before her with a confused expression on his face. When he saw her glossy expression, his features turned from confusion to concern in an instant, and he was immediately asking her what was wrong. She started wavering on her legs, he grabbed her quickly, keeping her upright, and she leaned into him immediately. It was like the tension between the two of them for these past two weeks had never existed, and the world around them vanished into nothingness. He was still asking her what happened, tears poured out from her eyes because she knew she couldn’t tell him. He would kill Viserys for hurting her, but what would he think about the arranged marriage? Would he kill both Viserys and Drogo? Would he take her away so that she couldn’t be sold off? Or, probably worst of all, would he even be upset at all? Dany couldn’t explain it out loud, she wasn’t certain she understood it herself, but the thought of Nik agreeing with Viserys methods cut her deeply. She was worried he would be relieved that he wouldn’t have to babysit two humans and, in the process, wouldn’t be forced to put his family in harm’s way anymore.

Maybe she was just being foolish.

Maybe she should just stop being so selfish, and childish.

Lights flicking on brought her back to reality.

Her back being set onto something soft made her realize she had been laid down on a bed of some kind. Her violet eyes gazed around lazily, looking but not truly seeing what was around her. Whatever she was lying on dipped down beside her and she looked over to see Nik. His fingers reached up, pushed a few lose strands off from her face, then he lightly ran the tips of them down her cheek to her neck, and smiled softly at her. The look he was giving her made a small blush appear on her cheeks. As they’re eyes stayed locked, Nik brought his hand up to his lips and bit into the flesh, like he had done once before. Afterwards, when blood dripped from his open wound, he brought his hand to her lips so she could drink his blood. He wanted to heal her, she realized. Warm liquid dripped onto her bottom lip, her tongue slowly darted out to wipe up the drops, and Nik took the invitation as it was, placing his flesh into her mouth. As she drank in the warm, delicious flavor, she could feel the beneficial effects it had on her nigh immediately, making her hum in approval as the pounding dizziness within her head dispersed. When Nik pulled his now uninjured hand back, he wiped the blood she missed from her mouth, and tilted his head to the side.

“Can you talk to me now, love?” Nik asked softly.

She looked at him confused.

“What happened?”

“I hit my head,” she said.

He nodded. “Just an unfortunate moment of clumsiness, huh?”

Dany blinked, she had a feeling he was onto her little lie, but nodded in response anyway.

“Hmm,” he said simply. She didn’t say anything else. “That was a pretty bad bump you had. I could smell your blood.”

Her eyes gradually drifted to the side.

“She’s not that great of a liar, is she?” Another voice spoke up.

Dany was surprised to see Kol standing in the doorway. Shortly after Viserys and herself moved into the mansion, Kol had decided to go on some kind of extended trip, and hasn’t been back ever since. Until now. Now he stood much like he had the day she met him: relaxed with his hands in his pockets, finely dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket, a cocky smirk plastered on his face, and he oozed sex. The sight made her want to roll her eyes.

Nik smirked as well as his eyes looked over at his brother. “Well, well… look who’s finally returned.”

“Yes, I’m sure you were lost without my daily presence.”

“Completely,” Nik said sarcastically. “Will you be staying for a while?”

Kol shrugged. “I haven’t figured that out yet. Thought I’d play it by ear.”

“I see. Well,” Nik’s blue-grey eyes turned back towards Dany. “Make yourself at home. What I told you before still stands.” The threat behind his words was clear and Kol chuckled.

“No need to worry yourself, brother. I have learned my lesson. I will not be touching Miss Targaryen again, not unless she wants me too, of course.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Dany interjected after hearing the sensuous-humor in his tone.

“Hm,” he hummed happily. “As I said, you do realize Nik that she was lying before.”

“I am aware,” Nik replied easily and Dany’s eyes locked back onto his. She could see the answer inside of them; he wasn’t going to let her get away with such a bullshit excuse. Dany wished she could hide herself from his gaze. So he wouldn’t be able to read through her lies.

“Yes and I’m sure you’ve got everything here under control. But just to speed things up a little bit, and make things a bit more interesting for myself, you should know that the other one reeks of her.”

Dany’s heart froze.

Nik growled low. “Does he now?”

“No,” Dany said quickly, at the same time Kol said, “Yes”.

“What the hell did he do this time?”

“Nothing,” Dany was trying to keep a poker face, but the memories of what happened flooded into her mind, and tears threatened to pool over the brims of her eyes. Attempting to banish the treacherous liquid away, she blinked a few times.

The sound of Kol’s soft chuckling was the only thing to be heard next. Then he started moving. “And the lies continue. I’ll leave you to this, Nik. I’m going to find Bekah.”

Nik didn’t reply to his brother and his gaze never shifted from Dany. Dany, in turn, didn’t look away from him either. She swallowed back all of her emotions, even the ones threatening to spill over, and regained control over herself. Nik however, did not give her the chance to speak first. “I don’t understand why you’re lying. If he hurt you again, I can make him pay for simply considering it. Give you your justice.”

“You’re not talking about justice, you’re talking about revenge, and your idea of payback usually involves death.”

“I’m not planning on killing him.”

“You don’t _plan_ to kill a lot of the people you kill.”

Nik nodded in acquiesce. “Alright I’ll give you that. Still love, now that I know he’s the one who hurt you-”

“You don’t know,” Dany interrupted. “Not for sure. You just assume you know.”

“Let’s look at the evidence, shall we?” he stood up and slowly paced the side of the bed she was on as he listed his reasoning’s out to her. “You come home later than normal and I find you wondering around in a corridor of the mansion that you have no true reason to be in, you have what I assume to be a concussion, Viserys, who has been successfully keeping his distance from me ever since he came back, I find out _reeks_ with your scent, and when I ask you what happened you lie and get defensive. “ He stopped walking and looked back at her. “Have I missed anything?”

Dany kept her mouth shut.

“I suppose I’ll have to take your silence as confirmation that I’ve pretty much summed it all up,” he continued.

Still Dany stayed silent.

“So if all that is true… why is it such a stretch for me to assume blame on Viserys?”

Now Dany sat up and pushed herself back until she was leaning against the bed’s headboard. Then she crossed her arms and fixed her gaze onto one of the windows that showed the garden. Nik, frustrated, rubbed his hands against his face and sat back down on the bed.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me?” he asked.

“I’m not ignoring you.”

“You’re not speaking to me.”

“I have nothing to say. Besides, you should kind of be use to not hearing my voice very much by now.”

“I don’t enjoy not having the pleasure of hearing your voice.”

Dany kept her gaze away from his unusual gaze and willed herself not to blush.

“All I want is an honest answer,” he said simply with amusement lightly coating his tone.

“To a question you don’t really need an answer too.”

“I _do_ need it.”

“For what purpose other than for you to justify harming my brother?!”

In her irritation Dany didn’t realize the words that had slipped from her mouth, but when Nik appeared to pause, she did the same. One side of his mouth quirked up slightly while he fought the urge to smile full on, but then the smile dropped, “So I do have cause to hurt him.”

“What? No! Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“I’m not. Simply reading between the lines since you can’t just be honest with me,” she could hear the irritation rising in his voice. “I have kept my promise to you and restrained from harming that little weasel even though he’s given me more than one reason to kill him. Yet you _still_ can’t seem to trust me? Why? Because of Elena and the others?”

“Because I’m not a fool!” Dany shouted. “I know that there is a limit. That one day he’ll do something that will send you over the edge and you’ll react without thinking. I’m not saying you’ll do it on purpose, I’m saying you won’t be thinking when you do.”

“And what he did this time… that will force me to act without thinking?”

Dany halted her anger quickly and kept silent, unknowing how to reply.

In answer to her silence, Nik growled and turned his face away from her. Dany could see his fists tightening to the point where his knuckles turned white. Then he spoke again, but Dany had to listen closely in order to hear him, “Fine then. When you trust me enough to talk about it, I’ll listen. For now I’ll let you get some sleep. You’ve had a long day.” Without another word, Nik got up and left the room.

When he left, Dany lay back against her pillows and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Now that she could drop the mask, silent tears started rolling freely down her cheeks, as once again the images of the night invaded her mind. She couldn’t believe what Viserys was plotting. How low he was willing to go. That she was being forced to marry someone she knew nothing about. She didn’t even know if ‘Drogo’ was this man’s first name or his last name. Nor did she want to know it either. The idea of marriage brought on all the thoughts of what that title would require from her and then a feeling of nausea started to overwhelm her.

She had to breathe deeply.

Make herself relax.

Focus on anything other than the nerve-wracking trembling of her body.

It wasn’t enough.

As the nausea overcame her, Dany had to bolt up from the bed and make a quick dash into the bathroom for the toilet. It was brutal. Never in her entire life had Dany been gladder that there was a bathroom inside of her bedroom. It was a private luxury she much appreciated. Especially right now. She emptied the contents of her stomach three times, gagging and choking a bit in the process, and when she finished her body slumped against the tiled wall, gasping for breath. Somewhere in the haze of her mind she remembered she was living with vampires, creatures whose senses were far keener than a humans, and this thought pushed Dany to flush the toilet and work on brushing her teeth.

Her mind kept flashing between images. The ways Viserys would touch her and make her feel uncomfortable, the intimacy between her dream lover and herself, the idea that Drogo would try to take that intimacy away from her and use her like some kind of rag doll. The emotionless expressions of Drogo’s face, compared to the happy, caring expressions she received from Nik. The trembling in her limbs started again and more tears flowed down her cheeks as she fought to regain control. She felt so powerless. Dany found herself wishing once again for Nik’s presence. But if he saw her like this… she knew he wouldn’t need to know what happened anymore, he would just act.

How she knew this? Dany didn’t know.

It was a feeling.

Instinct.

Just like it was instinct that she knew he wouldn’t be happy with what happened at the house.

As Dany sat down on the cold bathroom floor, and leaned back against the wall behind her, a thought that had been lingering in the back of her mind came to the forefront once more. During her time with the Mikaelsons she noticed how easy it was for her to understand them. It was almost like… visiting your favorite relatives whom you haven’t seen in years. But she couldn’t understand how she knew all that she did, and if she tried to think about how she knew the stuff, a migraine would suddenly engulf her.

In time, she couldn’t help but notice how damaged the three Mikaelsons actually were. They hid it well. Each of them has created themselves a mask to hide behind, to hide their true feelings, their true thoughts, except for Rebekah however. Rebekah was more so motivated by her emotions, rarely did she hide the way she really felt from people, and she was the first to trust. Depending on the situation, she’s not afraid to insert herself into the role of bitch. Nether of the three had very high standards concerning trust, in fact they barely trusted one another, and knowing this made Dany wonder how they were so accepting of her. Her relationship with them, the bond that has formed between each of them was far more different than anything else she had ever experienced. And the fact that Dany couldn’t simply go to Nik and talk to him about what was bothering her made Dany extremely frustrated. This wasn’t something she felt she could talk to just anyone about. What would she say? _My brother is selling me to some strange arms dealer in payment for an army against a supernatural creature that’s been hunting down our family for years?_ Oh sure, like that was an easy thing to tell people.

When Dany felt calmer than before, she got up from the tiled floor and went back into the bedroom, lying down underneath the covers of the plush bed immediately after taking off her bra and pants. Now, all she wanted was to sleep. There was nothing else for her to do right now. She decided that she would talk to Nik tomorrow. Although what she would say wasn’t exactly very clear to her at the moment. All she knew was that she had to say something. The two of them had gone too long without really speaking to each other, and it took all the bullshit of this day to make her realize how much she missed him. She didn’t want to consider the fact that her time with him was now probably on a very short schedule. That she was to be shipped off to some strange land with some interloper she knew nothing about. Someone who wanted to own her as his personal possession and strip away her identity. Somehow, she would have to marry someone she didn’t love.

Eventually, slowly, as her mind fought to keep her dark thoughts at bay,

Dany

Drifted off

To sleep…


End file.
